


Ad Eternum

by Tahiel



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahiel/pseuds/Tahiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel y Nathaniel reinterpretando el mito griego de Eros y Psiqué.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> originalmente subido a fanfiction . net

**Ad Eternum**

.

æd e 'ter num

  1. Indefinidamente.
  2. Para toda la eternidad, para siempre.



* * *

.

Hubo un tiempo en la antigua Grecia en que los dioses bajaban del Olimpo a la tierra y estudiaban, se relacionaban, e incluso  _enamoraban_  de los mortales. Donde los augurios y beneplácitos de los oráculos y pitonisas eran considerados como verdaderos designios divinos, y donde entonces, los humanos vivían y morían según las decisiones que sus deidades tuvieran para ellos.

Una época llena de romances imposibles y desmedidas guerras barbáricas, de arrebatos que traían la tragedia para sus protagonistas y de pasiones que consumían la existencia de cualquier tipo de racionalidad y cordura.

No obstante, y atacados por el paso inevitable del tiempo, esos años dorados para la civilización griega eventualmente acabaron. Las décadas se transformaron en siglos y estos aumentaron en cantidad, dejando así a una sociedad caída en el pasado; y con eso reduciendo el legado de una cultura completa a historia antigua, mitos, y relatos plagados de seres fantásticos.

Pero si bien los humanos siguieron adelante, adaptándose constantemente a los tiempos que les tocaban vivir, coexistiendo y avanzando en pro de mantenerse;…  _ellos_  no fueron las únicas criaturas que siguieron ese camino.

* * *

.

" _Con la llegada de un forastero maldecido_ ,

_tu tranquilidad de siglos se verá interrumpida._

_Te arrebatará aquello que más te importa._

_Sin embargo,_

_él está destinado a un encuentro inevitable con la desgracia encarnada._

_Perdido a medio camino, miserable, abandonado._

_Condenado desde el comienzo._

_Un encuentro._

_Una separación._

_Y llegará a ti por su cuenta, no tendrás que buscarlo._

_Lo destruirás con todas tus armas._

_Pero, al fin y al cabo, tú ya has perdido el juicio."_

_._

* * *

 

Ignorantes son aquellos que creen que el amor existe, que ansían el romance, y que piensan que es algo valioso como para llegar al nivel de idealizarlo.

Y más ignorantes aun, aquellos que se empeñan en  _vivir_  sus vidas en busca del mismo.

_Como si eso fuera una atribución que les correspondiera._

Ese era el pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente en ese preciso minuto. Observaba a todos, vigilante, atento, expectante.

Con el paso de los siglos la sobrevaloración por ese sentimiento se volvió más y más insoportable, a su juicio.  _Los humanos viven y mueren como animales en celo_ , pensaba él,  _Como si eso en serio pudiese llamarse afecto. Como si ellos pudieran siquiera sentirlo por sí mismos_ —

En medio de los alegres, los entusiastas y la ostentación. Un salón lleno, y él, deambulando a paso directo y confiado; rodeado de una invisible aura intimidante que  _de alguna manera_  el resto parecía evitar inconscientemente—tal como un lobo con piel de oveja que transita entre el rebaño dentro del corral, cortando cualquier posibilidad de huida.

Detallista y minucioso, características no de naturaleza nata pero sí adquiridas con el tiempo. Con su vista examinaba a todos, con una intensidad que rozaba la acusación.

 _—Todos son iguales. Ante la menor oportunidad volverán a actuar como las mismas bestias sin escrúpulos que nunca dejaron de ser_.

Durante muchísimo tiempo él consideró a los humanos como seres repugnantes y grotescos, como un mal necesario. Más, eventualmente, estos progresaron lentamente hasta llegar a un estatus en que —a pesar de todo— se convirtieron en su fuente principal de entretención. El ver cómo arruinaban sus vidas le resultaba a lo menos... llamativo. Y que la gran mayoría de ellos vivieran en un estado de negación— ignorando a propósito la carencia de sentido en sus existencias, le agregaba a todo un cierto toque alucinante.

Al tiempo que hacía su barrida mental por sobre los presentes a la celebración, detalles varios captaron su atención efímeramente; cosas como los arreglos florales que estaban ubicados por todos lados, o los candelabros grotescamente grandes que iluminaban la estancia, al igual que los lotes y lotes de comida que invitaban a florecer la gula, y  _por supuesto_ , las decenas y decenas de invitados _._

 _Los años pasan, pero algunas cosas siguen siendo las mismas_ , concluyó sin poder evitar el formar una mueca amarga en el mientras tanto.

El tiempo pareció aletargarse a su alrededor, como si hubieran pasado horas y horas en la misma tarea, y sin embargo sólo habían trascurrido unos segundos.

Finalmente, con sus opciones ya sopesadas, dejó de deambular.

Elevó una de las comisuras de su boca, sonreía,  _triunfante_ : Porque con tal multitud de personas juntas en un solo lugar, yendo de un lado a otro, charlando, disfrutando,  _viviendo aquellos bastardos_ , y él como el único testigo ajeno a toda la escena proyectada; razonó que un solo tiro, un solo destino torcido, una sola víctima... 

 _..._ sería un desperdicio para tal oportunidad.

Su rol agridulce, en teoría, el de provocar las pasiones y crear el deseo, de hacer estallar el arma de destrucción que significaba el amor, o de ahogar hasta el último atisbo de simpatía en el océano de la profunda indiferencia; todo sin importar cuantos corazones terminaran rotos en el proceso.

Pasó su mano izquierda por entre su cabello negro, así alejando un mechón rebelde de su rostro, y luego con un chasquido de dedos de su otra mano hizo aparecer su arma mortífera: un gran arco de brillante madera oscura.

El amor, el monstruo más despiadado de todos. Y él, el tirano que controla ese monstruo— Quien destruye desde adentro, quien  _mata_  sin derramar una sola gota de sangre.

Nadie vio venir su ataque, como tampoco nadie pareció reaccionar al mismo. Pero él  _sabía_ — sabía los cambios que había provocado, la sentencia de muerte para la cordura de sus víctimas y su sensatez, y él sonreía  _y sonreía y sonreía porque no había nada más jodidamente divertido que ver los intentos de rostros estoicos en esos bastardos mientras en lo único que están pensando es en follar y en revolcarse, porque eso son, unas_ bestias _._

Sin nada más que hacer ahí, Castiel salió del edificio como si nada hubiera pasado. Su trabajo ahí estaba completo.

.

" ** _Lo destruirás con todas tus armas."_**

.

 


	2. Oblivio

Las alas del avecilla tiemblan  
El cuerpo de la avecilla está agitado  
_Ayuda, ayuda_  
El cielo y la tierra sonríen al oír su llanto. —Hsiang Yang

* * *

 

Humedad. Una brisa sutil.

La boca de Nathaniel se entreabrió ligeramente, labios rotos, garganta reseca; apenas si logró exhalar una pizca de aliento que a los pocos instantes se perdió en el cruento frío invernal que le envolvía— De espalda tendido en la tierra, brazos abiertos, a orillas del lago; solo.

El páramo estaba desierto.

Con algo de esfuerzo lograba distinguir el cielo sobre él, sus colores— o monotonía de estos. Al intentar ajustar la vista se logró percatar de cómo las nubes grises se tambaleaban hasta llegar a ciertos tonos aún más oscuros, jactándose, burlándose de él,  _se reían_ ; la tormenta se aproximaba.

Él sabía que estaba consciente, seguía vivo;  _¿pero por cuánto más tiempo?_

Quiso ponerse de pie, pero sus extremidades no respondieron. Su cuerpo dolía, respirar dolía. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, sabía que debía pensar, que  _debía_  ocurrírsele algo para salir de toda esa situación, algo, lo que fuera, pero sentía que los minutos pasaban y pasaban, y nada cambió.

"Voy a morir _"_ , sentenció, no del todo seguro de si había logrado gesticular palabra alguna o si su conclusión se quedaría simplemente confinada para siempre dentro del albergue de sus pensamientos. Para el caso, ya no valía la pena siquiera meditarlo.

Con letargo sus manos se empuñaron en el lodo, restregándose torpemente con este; resignándose con lágrimas que caían descuidadamente por sus mejillas llenas de tierra, transpiración y sangre secas.

_Voy a morir acá… Lejos…_ —

No recordaba cómo fue que terminó así, no importaba sin embargo, nada importaba. Su mente ya se había hecho a la idea de que ese era el fin. Tirado a orillas del lago, en medio del páramo; la tierra maldita, la tierra de los abandonados.

El vacío, la solitud, la  _aceptación_.

Desde todo lo que Nathaniel podía comprender, se iría de ese mundo cerrando sus ojos y dejando que el frío, el dolor y la fatiga envolvieran su cuerpo— con su existencia como en un abismo que se desdibujaba con el paso de los segundos.

Nada más reconfortante que la tranquila seguridad de la desaparición.

_(_ —… _morir lejos de todo.)_

De repente y brutalmente, sintió una oleada de vértigo.

_Ansiedad._

Pasos. Pasos que golpeaban estridentes sobre el suelo de madera. Pasos que se acercaban a él, en todas, y en ninguna dirección a la vez.

— _no debería haber pisos de madera en medio de un páramo_ —

_Pánico. Náuseas._

Los pasos se seguían acercando y Nathaniel sabía lo que estos significaban, sabía que debía  _temer_ — y por lo mismo se odiaba hasta lo más profundo de sus propias entrañas por no poder moverse en ese momento. Porque aunque si fuera por solo un instante, él suplicaba poder olvidar su dolor y agotamiento para así huir lejos. Sin embargo, a pesar de que los instintos de lucha y huida se encontraban ya encendidos, a esas alturas cualquier intento era fútil.

Sólo quedaba el nerviosismo, el pavor y el  _desasosiego_ de seguir intentando buscar una vía de escape que claramente no existía. Porque los pasos se oían más y más y más y más cercanos y más fuertes, y él quería  _gritar_ ,pero sus tímpanos dolían — _retumbaban_ — con cada golpe que daban las suelas contra el piso de madera y el sentimiento de _por qué esto no acaba ya y me muero de una vez_  como eco que se sobreponía de manera generalizada por sobre todos sus sentidos.

Hasta que,  _oh no… notúdenuevo._

_Por favor no._

_¡No me veas así!_

_¡VETE!_

La nada.

* * *

 

"¿Nathaniel? Despierta, Nathaniel."

Nathaniel abrió los ojos, primero de manera parcial, y tras unos instantes en lo que su vista se adaptaba y él parpadeaba, estos se abrieron totalmente.

_Una pesadilla. Sólo eso, nada más_.

La vista por la ventana del bus en movimiento fue lo primero en darle la bienvenida al mundo real: De noche, una ciudad que estaría a oscuras si no fuera por los milagrosos efectos del alumbrado público y las solitarias luces de neón de esporádicos avisos publicitarios. Una ciudad despierta y sonorizada por todos los autos que transitaban por las calles, y por la incontable cantidad de personas que continuaban con sus jornadas. Si su reloj interno estaba en lo correcto, debían ser pasadas las once de la noche aproximadamente.

"Lamento si te desperté con demasiada brusquedad. Pero estabas temblando y balbuceabas mucho, estaba comenzando a preocuparme."

Voz distinguida, rozando lo elegante. Un inconfundible tono condescendiente, palabras de preocupación.

"No te preocupes, Lysandro," se giró parcialmente en su asiento para así ver a quien viajaba a su lado directamente a la cara. Nathaniel procuró sonreír. "Está bien— Ya era hora que despertara de todas formas."

"¿… Te sientes bien?"

"Sólo fue una pesadilla."

"¿Las tienes con frecuencia?" En cuanto Lysandro terminó de formular su pregunta, la expresión en su rostro no fue una que Nathaniel pudiera descifrar: desconfianza, empatía, auténtica curiosidad… o derechamente ninguna de las anteriores.

"No tanta como podrías imaginar," respondió con timbre calmado, a lo que luego se volteó nuevamente hacia la ventana. "Esta será la primera noche en que dormiré fuera de casa desde que, bueno…, desde que vivo solo; supongo que sólo fue eso."

Nathaniel escuchó a Lysandro murmurar un "Comprendo," con eso dejando la conversación hasta ahí. Así varios minutos pasaron en completa quietud entre ellos, situación que contrastaba con lo que pasaba en el resto del bus, donde las voces de sus compañeros se escuchaban más vivas y entusiasmadas como no se habían oído en largo tiempo.

Y sin embargo la mente de Nathaniel estaba en otro mundo. Inconscientemente mordió su labio mientras continuaba en su intento de ignorar los recuerdos casi tangibles de su más reciente pesadilla, la cual, le tenía aun  _shockeado_  por su vívido nivel de realismo. Pero entre más evitaba recordar, más recaía en el mismo flujo de pensamientos sin fin— donde todo resultaba demasiado reciente, los recuerdos demasiado frescos, el escenario demasiado detallado, las sensaciones  _demasiado_  reales.  _Basta_   _¡Basta!_ , su lógica gritó.

"¡Vaya, al fin despiertas!"

Sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, el rubio se volteó rápidamente por acto reflejo, sorprendido. Inmediatamente no tardó en maldecirse por la impulsividad en su reacción— ya que esa voz energética, y por sobretodo  _exigente,_  sólo le podía pertenecer a una persona.

Desde los dos asientos delanteros al suyo, Rosalya e Iris le observaban fijamente con un cierto aire de diversión que, a primera vista, Nathaniel no entendió a qué se debía.  _¿Me perdí de algo?_ , pensó irritado, todavía a la defensiva—

"Sólo queríamos hablar," le dijo entonces Iris.

—a la vez que intentaba, aunque sin mayores resultados, relajar su lenguaje corporal.

"Los viajes en bus se vuelven aburridos luego de las primeras dos horas; y ya casi llevamos ocho," complementó la otra chica, concluyendo sus palabras con un cansado, y algo exagerado, suspiro.

_¿Y me estás culpando por eso?_

"Tranquila, Rosa," intervino Lysandro,  _por fortuna_. "Ya no debe faltar mucho para que lleguemos."

"Iris dijo lo mismo hace hora y media, y mira tú, seguimos aquí."

"Si ya has esperado ocho horas no debería complicarte mucho el esperar unos minutos más, como dije, no debe faltar mucho," Lysandro volvió a hablar, usando un tono tranquilizador semejante al que había usado hace apenas una rato con Nathaniel. Su respuesta pareció relajar a Rosalya, quien sin mayores rodeos, y para sorpresa del rubio, no tardó en darle la razón.

Luego de eso no tardaron en cambiar la temática de la conversación, y Nathaniel que no se encontraba particularmente interesado en formar parte de ella, simplemente dejó caer su peso sobre el respaldar del asiento, apoyando el codo izquierdo contra la base del cristal y su barbilla en su mano— Sin pensar en nada importante en realidad, él nada más se remitió a contemplar la escena en silencio.

Si hacía memoria, la relación con sus compañeros de clase era en general buena: conocía a la mayoría desde hace años, jamás había tenido algún roce significativo con alguno de ellos, o un posible mal entendido que se saliera de control. Era buena, aunque rozando lo plano— sin mayores ni significativos altibajos; y por consiguiente, sin un mayor lazo de sentido de pertenencia al grupo.

_Teniendo la impresión de estar perdiendo interés por todo._

"Sin embargo algo me molesta del hospedaje..." la voz de Rosalya volvió a resonar dentro de su cabeza.

En ese momento, Nathaniel salió de su seudo trance.

"¿Tiene algo malo?" Lysandro preguntó.

"Que nos quedaremos en un hostal.  _Eso_  es lo que veo de malo," bufó ella con voz indignada, clavando sus uñas en la sección esponjosa del respaldar de su asiento. "Si lo que quieren en este instituto es que nos contagiemos de enfermedades producidas por gérmenes, mugre y frío, ¡entonces durmamos en la calle! Así ahorrarían aún más dinero; ya que creo, es lo único que les importa aquí a—"

"Sólo será una noche la que pasaremos ahí, Rosalya, no es  _necesario_  que te quejes de cosas sin importancia," Nathaniel cortó en seco su soliloquio.

Ella frunció el ceño y le quedó viendo como los ojos entrecerrados. " _Aun así._  Me sorprende que sobretodo tú lo tomes como un detalle sin importancia, Nathaniel, claro, ahora dices eso, pero a ver qué cara pones cuando termines compartiendo habitación con alguien que no te agrade—"

"Afortunadamente, a diferencia tuya, yo sí puedo admitir que llevo una relación a lo menos decente con todos mis compañeros de clase," mientras hablaba, el rubio llevaba en su rostro  _aquella_ misma sonrisa falsa que usaba cada vez que alguien iba a preguntarle algo durante sus horas de trabajo como delegado. "Es sólo una viaje escolar, Rosalya. Regresamos mañana en la tarde, no hay demasiadas vueltas que darle al asunto."

Tanto Rosalya como Iris se quedaron estáticas en sus lugares, durante un par de segundos al menos. Al final ambas se reincorporaron casi al mismo tiempo, y fue entonces cuando la —visiblemente molesta— apelada comenzó a balbucear algo inentendible por lo bajo. Observaba a Nathaniel fijamente, pero al notar que este seguía igual de sonriente, sólo se dio media vuelta y se reacomodó en su asiento; Iris no tardó en secundarle.

Ya cuando ninguna de las dos estaba a la vista, Nathaniel al fin pudo relajar su semblante.

"¿… No crees que se te pasó un poco la mano?"

"Al menos admite que estabas pensando lo mismo que yo," manteniendo un aire indiferente se volteó hacia Lysandro. "Alguien tenía que decírselo."

Su compañero no replicó, sólo ahogó una pequeña risa que, sin embargo, no intentó ocultar.

Y como si de ironía se tratara, en ese momento el bus frenó.

El profesor Farrés, quien había viajado en uno de los primeros asientos, se puso de pie en ese mismo minuto. Todos los presentes dirigieron su atención a él.

"Bueno… al fin llegamos," comenzó a hablar a volumen moderado de voz; con su vista viajando rápidamente por entre los alumnos. "En cuanto entremos al hostal dividiremos las habitaciones. Recuerden dormirse lo más pronto posible, mañana a primera hora este mismo bus nos estará esperando para llevarnos al museo. Ya que mañana también es el último día de la exposición de Grecia, así que como lo más probable es que estará lleno, debemos ser puntuales."

Nathaniel no pudo evitar sino exhalar al terminar de hoy la explicación de Farrés.

_Supongo que… es mejor que estar en casa._

_Supongo._

Aguardó hasta que fuera su turno de bajar, y en cuanto dio su primer paso afuera del bus, y el frío estacional no tardaba en darle la bienvenida, él se halló de pronto en medio de una calle repleta de edificios imparmente altos entre ellos, todos con una cierta apariencia sucia, pero sin ese hueco sugerente de abandono que era capaz de infiltrarse en el paisaje; detalle que —dentro de sus suposiciones— él estaba esperando encontrar.

En el mientras tanto, ya en el exterior y con una mejor perspectiva del panorama, Nathaniel decidió esperar paciente a un costado del bus mientras el resto de sus compañeros de clase terminaban de recoger y revisar su equipaje antes de acercase a buscar el suyo propio. Prefirió no prestar mucha atención a las acciones de sus compañeros— particularmente  _esa_  noche no se hallaba de ánimos de ejercer su ya desgastado puesto de delegado principal, o de mediar entre cualquier posible pugna entre su  _siempre cortés_  hermana Ámber y quien fuera su objetivo de burlas del momento.

Pasara lo que pasara, no le interesaba involucrarse.

Inhaló, aguantó la respiración unos segundos, y luego exhaló por la boca.

Volvió a alzar la vista. No tardó en percatarse del hecho de que las noches capitalinas no eran tan diferentes a las noches a las que estaba habituado a ver por allá en casa; y que la única  _gran_ distinción era que allí no se lograban distinguir estrellas en el cielo oscuro —si era culpa de la contaminación o si simplemente estaba nublado, él no lo supo.

Cerró los ojos.

Por un segundo completo llegó a sentir que su existencia  _podía_  perderse en la aterradoramente atrayente, y a la vez incomprensible, incertidumbre de la noche.

_Perderse. Irse lejos. No más recuerdos, no más monotonía, no más fachadas, no más nada._

_Pero incluso si pudiera…_

_(_ — _incluso ahora, un segundo sólo dura eso;_ un _segundo.)_

El pensamiento y lo fugaz del mismo, sólo dejaron en Nathaniel un profundo gusto amargo.

La brisa invernal le golpeaba en un persistente de vez en cuando, lo que obligó a Nathaniel a halar el cuello de su abrigo y ocultar su rostro contra la ropa, pero a pesar de eso el viento logró desordenarle el flequillo y también salpicar de frío su frente.

El frío fue lo que terminó por despertarlo completamente.

Así varios minutos pasaron. Nathaniel, como el último en recoger su equipaje también fue el último en ingresar al edificio. Eso sí, antes de entrar dio un último vistazo a lo que era el exterior, la noche capitalina en su máximo esplendor.

La brisa golpeó su rostro descubierto.

Con cierto aire de nostalgia, lentamente miró hacia abajo, sonriendo para sí mismo.

_Como sea, mañana será otro día._

 


	3. Potesta

Salí a vivir: Crecí encorazado.  
Fui por los callejones miserables,  
sin compasión, cantando en las fronteras del delirio. —Pablo Neruda

* * *

 

Castiel estaba intranquilo.

O más precisamente, Castiel estaba  _angustiado_ , pero aunque la última condición era la más acertada, a la vez resultaba ser una que él no podía  _permitirse_  sentir y mucho menos admitir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sentirse angustiado era un síntoma de debilidad por donde se le mirara,  _demasiado patético_ —

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Silencio. Silencio. Necesitaba beber el silencio, hundirse y que este lo envolviera durante el tiempo necesario que le tomara a su espíritu el calmarse y aceptar su situación actual. Pero en el mientras tanto de sus deseos abortados de gritar y así apaciguar de momento sus llagas eternas; la frustración abyecta, la vergüenza y la impotencia se incrementaban.

— _demasiado_   _humano_.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, en la soledad de la noche, abrazándose a sí mismo sobre un sofá en medio de una sala de estar en la que él era el único presente, donde la luz de la luna llena se deslizaba a través de la ventana y alcanzaba a iluminar en parte la piel expuesta de sus brazos. En un momento eventual él volvió a alzar su rostro, y al no abrir sus ojos, sólo su rostro fue el que encaró la oscuridad del apartamento a oscuras. Su expresión era sombría, y los mechones de cabello negro caían cubriendo todo desde su cabeza hasta casi llegar a su barbilla, adornando y enmarcando todo su lenguaje corporal en una misma imagen que irradiaba reticencia y por sobretodo  _odio_.

Y de pronto las luces de toda la estancia se encendieron.

"Lamento si te hice esperar, querido."

El cuerpo de Castiel se erizó al sólo escucharla, y con eso abrió sus ojos. Esa, esa — _esasiempreseguradesímisma_ — voz se sintió tan cercana,  _demasiado_ cercana.

Ni siquiera el estar en medio de una noche silenciosa, ni la posesión de sentidos ímprobos que había cultivado a lo largo de su existencia,  _nada. ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA_ , le permitió sentir esa presencia acercarse a él.

Pero a esas alturas ya no debería sorprenderse, a fin de cuentas, se trataba de ella.

_Como siempre._

"Da igual," respondió seco, rozando lo apático; luchando internamente por sonar compuesto. Después, todavía indeciso, se reincorporó y dio media vuelta. Aquella voz venía desde sus espaldas.

Vistiendo un vaporoso vestido color rojo, se apoyaba en el respaldar del sofá la figura de una curvilínea mujer con cabellos del mismo tono; sus rizos sutiles caían en una ondulante cascada, piel tostada, mirada expectante y una insinuación de sonrisa sutil encajada en sus labios completaban el aire confiado de su persona.

"Sé que me retrasé un poco, ¡pero vamos…!" Habló entusiasta, posando ambas manos sobre sus caderas. "¡Esa no es forma de darle la bienvenida a tu madre, menos después de no vernos por tanto tiempo!"

El joven ni se inmutó por las palabras de su progenitora, por lo que hubo un silencio que se prolongó por varios,  _eternos_ , minutos en los que ambos se observaban fijamente a los ojos; silencio que sólo fue interrumpido por el campanario de alguna catedral cercana que hizo sonar los doce toques de medianoche.

"No creo que esto nos lleve a ningún sitio," habló ella en cuanto las campanadas terminaron de retumbar. Seguía sosteniéndole la mirada a su hijo— curiosa, siempre atenta a cualquier movimiento que este pudiera efectuar.

_Como un animal observando su presa._

"Si me dijeras para qué me necesitabas aquí con tanta urgencia, quizás podría tener alguna idea de a dónde planeas llegar con todo esto."

"¡Agh, sigues igual de serio desde la última vez que nos vimos!" protestó con inmadurez. "Antes eras más divertido, ¿sabes? ¡Recuerdo que antes eras un niño tan alegre y tan entusiasta! ¡Me duele muchísimo verte actuar de esta manera ahora! Qué daría yo por volver a verte a ti, mi retoño, siendo aquel risueño pequeño que solías ser…"

"… Ya no sabes ni de lo que hablas," contestó casi en un murmullo, asteado hasta los huesos por la situación, y recordándose mentalmente su mantra de que no debía, ni  _podía_ , huir de allí. Optó por la opción más sana: dar media vuelta y separarse de ella unos cuantos metros.

Pero antes de que lograra alejarse, la mujer rodeó el sofá y se acercó vivamente hasta donde él estaba, no tardó en frenarle, cogiéndole veloz por el brazo. Antes de que Castiel pudiera zafarse, cayó en cuenta de que ella le abrazaba fuertemente.

"Ay mi pequeño, ¡pequeño hijo! ¿En qué momento cambiaron tanto las cosas entre nosotros?" exclamó con la nostalgia impregnada en su voz, hundiendo por algunos segundos su rostro en la espalda del joven. "¿En qué me equivoqué para que nuestra relación terminara así? ¡¿Acaso tan mala madre fui contigo?!" la voz de la mujer tembló de pronto, lanzando un entristecido gemido. A su actuar le siguieron una oleada de incontables sollozos.

Ante tal espectáculo Castiel sólo permaneció inmóvil  _(_ — _alerta)_  en cuanto sintió el tacto de esa mujer sobre su cuerpo, sin embargo su mente evitaba bajo cualquier costo poner atención a los dichos de esta; internamente viajaba entre pensamientos que sentía casi como gritos ensordecedores, con un constante  _SuéltameSUÉLTAME_ que sentía le cercenaría el espíritu en cualquier instante _._

"Ya que estamos solos no necesitas actuar," pronunció Castiel entre dientes.

En cuanto terminó de decir eso pudo jurar que sintió el cuerpo de su madre sobresaltarse; ella entonces cortó el abrazo de golpe y tomó distancia. Cuando finalmente se volteó hacia ella, Castiel pudo verle el rostro desde ahí: este estaba serio y bañado en una inexorable frialdad, sin rastro alguno de la anterior actitud jovial e incluso infantil que mostró durante el minuto uno de su encuentro. La fachada había caído y su yo real hacía su entrada triunfal.

La verdadera, y más cruenta faceta de Afrodita.

"Créeme, esa apatía tuya no te sienta bien," replicó finalmente, ahora sonreía, sólo que en un gesto que no alcanzaba su mirada, la que seguía seca y muerta.

Una mujer más, una mujer poderosa y adinerada— A simple vista.

"Huh…, lo que digas..." siseó. "Podría decir lo mismo de ti de cualquier forma."

_Hermosa_ , dicen los que son capaces de verla pasar. Pero ellos sólo veían las joyas, la actitud imponente que irradiaba a donde quiera que fuera, la cara jovial y la figura que sugerían sus ropas; lo mismo con sus miradas coquetas y las sonrisas que dedicaba. Nadie veía su podredumbre. Nadie excepto ella.

Nadie excepto ella, y Castiel.

La mujer chasqueó su lengua. "Si hay  _algo_  que me agrada de ti, es que me conoces tan bien que no es necesario que finja contigo, no tanto, por lo menos. Te doy créditos por eso," soltó una corta carcajada y luego caminó perezosamente hacia el sofá y se acomodó en este. "Pero ya que estamos en la hora de la sinceridad, podrías, no sé, ¿ser más cariñoso? En serio, me abruma tu falta de entusiasmo cuando estamos juntos. Te recuerdo que el que seas un bastardo no significa que tengas el derecho de actuar como tal, no frente a mis ojos."

_Maldita perra viciosa_.

Castiel tuvo que morderse la lengua para frenarse en replicarle, por lo que lo siguiente que dijo le salió en un forzado tono condescendiente: " _Te recuerdo que_ … si me llamaste aquí fue porque querías que te hiciera un favor— a eso vine. Que eso no se te olvide."

" _Touché_ , mi querido," la mujer suspiró y luego de darle un rápido vistazo a la sala, volvió formular su semblante decidido. "En cualquier caso, no te preocupes. En esta ocasión no te he citado con la animosidad de jugar contigo," explicó.

Una sonrisa ladina.  _Siempre una sonrisa ladina cuando ella hablaba sobre sus planes._

"Te escucho."

Ella le indicó con la mirada que se acomodara a su lado, a regañadientes Castiel cumplió. Ya estando sentado allí, la mujer no tardó en acurrucarse junto a él, una vez logró rodear sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este, comenzó a hablarle, con su voz sonando coqueta y holgazana a la vez: "Verás…, a veces, no siempre pero a veces, en serio que siento lástima por ti."

Las manos de Castiel se enterraron sobre el cuero del sofá, hormigueaban por  _poder_  alejarla de golpe. Y sin embargo su cuerpo sólo temblaba, y sus extremidades nada más respondían apenas en forma de inconclusos movimientos de lucha espasmódicos que no lo llevaban a ninguna parte, dando pocos indicios de querer seguir existiendo.

"Porque—," ella se aseguró de aferrar sus brazos con mayor fuerza; Castiel dejó de intentar resistirse. "—debe ser difícil ser tú en estos tiempos. Porque seamos honestos, para los humanos sólo eres una emoción de segundo grado, un extra en sus, ya de por sí, vidas insípidas; es casi como si sobraras a estas alturas…, con toda la situación actual del mundo entero desmoronándose, y tú, quien se supone es la máxima expresión de amor, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Ciertamente patético."

_Un ataque gratuito._

Castiel lo sabía, esa era la manera en que ella hacía las cosas. Tampoco tenía mucho sentido el defenderse al respecto, no al menos con algo que él no le hubiera dicho ya en el pasado. No era la primera vez que ella le hablaba así, y bien tenía claro que no sería la última.

Ya que con sólo verla, él podía  _saber_  cuánto le estaba divirtiendo.

" _Suficiente._ "

"Supongo que no puedo tener altas expectativas contigo. A fin de cuentas, no eres  _tan_  bueno," la maldita lo estaba ignorando y ahora hablaba en  _ese_  tono de indulgencia fingida. "Pero no te preocupes… sé que no es enteramente tu culpa," era insoportable; ella,  _todo_ , el momento y el contexto, la cercanía y el roce de su piel sobre la suya, cómo se frotaba contra su brazo _(_ — _grotesco)_ ; aquella pesada fragancia de almizcle que su cuerpo irradiaba y sentía le quemaba desde adentro. Y por supuesto su voz,  _esa_  voz y cómo le ronroneaba a la altura del oído y sus palabras— CÁLLATEMALDITAZORRAINFELIZ _porfavorcállate_. "Bien entiendo que los humanos de por sí arruinan todo a su alrededor, como una plaga. Debe ser agotador para ti lidiar con ellos a diario, ¿cierto, mi querido…?"

"¡QUE TE CALLES!" Castiel gritó sin moverse ni un centímetro de su asiento, y en cuanto lo hizo un escalofrío recorrió su ser.  _Oh no_. _nonononononoNO_. No debió hablarle así,  _eso era caer en su juego_ , lo que ella buscaba lograr con toda esa diatriba en su contra— la reacción más primaria por parte de Castiel con la que ella podría sacarle en cara irrefutablemente lo básico y miserable de su existencia.

Aquello que logró devolverlo a la realidad fue la melodía maldita de su madre riendo: "Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que anhelas venganza," le susurró fugaz al oído, para luego  _(al fin)_  soltar de golpe el agarre que tenía sobre el cuello de Castiel, aunque todavía permaneciendo  _significativamente_  cerca de él.

Lentamente, Castiel se volteó hacia ella, algo reticente, aunque nada sorprendido. "Mejor, deja de hablar como si me conocieras," dijo serio.  _Calma. Conserva la calma_. "No necesito la lástima de nadie, mucho menos la tuya."

"No me hables así," replicó secante, alzando la voz. "Agradece que por fortuna tienes a tu madre, quien te apoya. Porque dime, ¿quién más que yo te ha acompañado abnegadamente  _a pesar de todo_?"

El joven empuñó ambas manos fuertemente, se mordió la lengua y agachó la mirada.

"Sólo imagínalo,  _imagínalo_ ," ella continuó, como si lo anterior no hubiera sucedido. Sus ojos brillaban. "Destruirlos, masacrarlos. Ser capaz de presenciar de primera mano la delicadeza del último rastro de vida desvaneciéndose de sus ojos, el encanto de ver cómo tus víctimas suplican piedad de rodillas como animales de sacrificio, ser el testigo del sublime espectáculo de naciones enteras desmoronándose hasta sólo quedar en calidad de cenizas."

Si Castiel entraba a describir, podía admitir sin demasiadas vueltas que su madre actuaba como una maniática durante sus mejores momentos, y como una completa  _enferma_  con sed de ira durante los peores.

_A pesar de todo, todavía está actuando con_ cierta  _cordura_.

_¿Ya llegaste al punto en que prefieres no recordar las veces en que la viste en sus 'peores momentos'?_

_¡Cállate!_

"Tú serás la que disfrute esas cosas. Por mi parte, no soy un asesino."

Su madre chasqueó la lengua "Pero sí que no tienes problema en torturarlos con tus flechas todos los días... No creas que ese actuar tuyo pasa desapercibido— tu irresponsabilidad y falta de nociones mínimas de criterio ya son un secreto a voces para estas alturas…," se burló. Luego procedió a cambiar su expresión a una más suave, se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él, y con minucioso tacto, subió sus manos hacia el cuello de su hijo y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente. "Por eso digo, una flecha más, una flecha menos… sólo intenta ser más cuidadoso. Ten en cuenta que te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de ejecutar tu venganza conscientemente, y a la vez, me estarías haciendo un favor. ¿No te parece una idea encantadora?"

Castiel le dirigió una mirada llena de rencor, la que sin embargo no pudo sostener por más de unos cortos segundos.

Pese a todo lo que ella había dicho, no fue capaz de responderle.

"Sólo tú conoces tus límites, hijo mío, pero ambos sabemos que no eres tan hábil como para actuar sin mi guía…"

Al principio, tiempo atrás — _siglos, milenios_ —, esas palabras escasamente si llegaban a afectar su espíritu, sin embargo, con el paso de las épocas, y como su progenitora reiteraba y  _reiteraba_  su punto, él de a poco comenzó a  _sentir_  todas esas injurias como reales— herido, apuñalado.

Asqueado. Como un error. Lleno de ira.

Y por su parte, Afrodita sabía perfectamente cómo sacar provecho de eso.

"Hay un humano. Necesito que te encargues de él."

Castiel despertó; sin estar seguro de cuánto tiempo se mantuvo así de ensimismado. De pronto se vio procesando a gran velocidad lo que ella acababa de decir.

_Un humano._

_Sólo_ un  _miserable humano…_

_¿Es en serio?_

_Espera._

"¿Por qué sólo uno?"

"¿Acaso querías que fueran más?"

Castiel rodó los ojos, prefirió no contestar.

"Él no ha hecho nada…, por ahora," la mujer comentó calmada, así respondiendo la duda que ella sabía parpadeaba en la mente de su hijo. "Pero ten la seguridad de que lo hará."

"Suenas demasiado segura,"  _más de lo normal_ , quiso agregar pero se contuvo. Y con eso otra conclusión apareció. "¿Acaso estuviste hablando con alguno de los oráculos?"

Ella asintió calmada, confirmando así sus sospechas. "Me agrada cuando ambos estamos en la misma señal; eso hace todo muchísimo más fácil."

Desconfiado, alzó la vista para verla sostenidamente. "Creo que te estás tomando  _demasiadas_  molestias si se trata de sólo un humano. Al menos si me dijeras qué es lo que hará, tal vez podría tener una ide—"

Antes de que él terminara su frase, la mujer inmediatamente formó una amplia sonrisa y llevó sus manos hasta los cabellos de la nuca de Castiel y haló fuertemente de ellos. "Lo que sea que él hará no es de tu incumbencia," habló de pronto, sonriendo abiertamente, mirándole directo a los ojos y con su rostros separados apenas por unos pocos centímetros. "Con que tengas claro que debes acabarlo, es más que suficiente."

_Oh…, la nostalgia._

_(_ — _la has visto peor.)_

"No soy un asesino…," procuró recalcar, a la vez esforzándose por no gritarle a la cara.

_Que no vea tu dolor._

Ella tiró con aun más fuerza mientras estallaba en risas.

"En ningún momento te pedí que lo mataras, hijo mío," soltó el agarre del cabello y, lentamente, bajó sus manos para así acariciar el rostro de Castiel. Al no recibir la reacción que quería por parte de este, ella continuó hablando luego de darle un par de besos en la frente: "Sólo te estoy pidiendo que hagas aquello para lo que eres bueno, aquello para lo que existes. Dudo mucho que un pequeño favor a tu madre desorganice tu rutina de actividades."

"Eres la misma persona que acaba de reprocharme  _'lo problemático de mi comportamiento'_ , y aun así me llamas para que haga estos trabajos sucios por ti."

_Cínica._

"Sé lo que dije, y lo sigo sosteniendo," ella continuó con las caricias y los mimos en su cuello y hombros. Luego poco tardó en descender hasta el pecho del joven y a susurrarle palabras de afecto desde ahí.

_Repugnante._

"¿Y cuál es tu punto?" Castiel preguntó manteniendo su gesto inexpresivo.

"Mi punto es que él es un humano, uno de los tantos, cientos, miles,  _millones_  que de alguna manera te han dañado y seguirán dañando. ¿Imagino que debes querer masacrarlos con tus propias manos, no es así? Pero tú mismo dices que no puedes, y porque no puedes es que por lo que has estado actuando como un bastardo irresponsable durante todo este tiempo," ella insistió. Su voz para esas alturas temblaba, un tono donde la euforia aumentaba y la cordura caía.  _Una vista familiarmente aterradora._  "Tú no lo conoces y definitivamente él tampoco a ti, pero al igual que todos los humanos,  _él te desprecia_ , a ti y a todo el concepto que envuelve de tu existencia, porque así son ellos. Y lo que yo te estoy ofreciendo ahora es que descargues toda tu sed de venganza hacia la humanidad en este encargo, yo personalmente me encargaré de cubrir tus rastros en esta ocasión, por lo que siéntete libre de causar cuánto daño quieras~. Le hará bien a tu espíritu, no es algo muy difícil de comprender."

Castiel quería negarse, lo  _anhelaba_  desde el fondo de su ser.

Lo necesitaba.

"Porque para mí, tú eres mi mejor arma—," sus ojos brillaban pero seguían sintiéndose oscuros y vacíos. "Antes lo fuiste, lo sigues siendo, y siempre lo serás.  _¿Acaso no deseas que me sienta orgullosa de ti?_ "

_Maldita._

Castiel exhaló derrotado, luego finalmente contestó:

"Tienes—  _Debes_ … explicarme, qué es lo que quieres que haga."

_¿Por qué?_

Su madre sonrió satisfecha, había recuperado su templanza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En un movimiento ágil incluso se puso de pie y grácilmente comenzó a caminar a través del salón.

_Tú fuiste quien me arruinó_ —

"Partirás ahora mismo; los vientos del oeste te guiarán. Una vez ellos te indiquen donde está el humano y tú lo localices, ¡clava una de tus flechas en su corazón!" clamó nuevamente con el entusiasmo de una niña pequeña. "Es necesario que ese miserable se enamore perdidamente del último de los hombres— del más indigno, del más pobre, del más horroroso que encuentres. Debe ser alguien que sólo pueda arrastrarle hacia la ruina inevitable."

_(_ — _Y a pesar de saber eso no puedes negarte…)_

_Nopuedesnopuedes_ jamás _podrás._

"Entendido."

Luego el sonido y la luz murieron, y sólo quedó el silencio.

A los pocos segundos las luces regresaron, pero para ese momento sólo Afrodita quedaba en la habitación.

 


	4. Auguria

En todos los tiempos,  
las guerras han sido declaradas en agosto,  
la gente se ha casado los viernes,  
y los suicidios han sido los domingos por la noche.  
Hay momentos como estos,  
en que están en la atmósfera ciertas decisiones. —Bertrand Poirot-Delpech

* * *

 

En algún momento antes o después de que el bus se estacionara afuera del instituto— Nathaniel no estaba seguro de aquello— el maestro Farrés mencionó algo acerca de un examen ( _o algo así_ ) sobre lo aprendido durante el viaje. Así que por el bien de los alumnos, 'más le vale haber aprendido al menos un par de cosas durante la exposición,' dijo este.

Si bien la ida al museo no fue la gran cosa, Nathaniel tampoco se hizo mucho problema por ello.  _Pros de ser alumno modelo, así le dicen._

"¿Estarás bien?" Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, Lysandro le preguntó una vez quedaron los dos solos, luego de que el resto de sus compañeros terminaran de desembarcar.

Lo que se hubiera escuchado como una pregunta ambigua para cualquier otro estudiante, Nathaniel supo que Lysandro se refería a las pesadillas que mantenía.

Él asintió. "Te preocupas demasiado por todos, Lysandro," dijo seguido de lo que fue una ligera sonrisa. "¿Cuándo me dirás quién se preocupa por ti?"

"Espero no verme en la obligación de decidir eso pronto," el otro contestó, ahora relajando un poco más su semblante. "Pero ya que tu sentido del humor regresó, puedo quedarme tranquilo."

Con el regreso a casa ya hecho una realidad, la conocida rutina que lo más de los días resultaba ser la vida de Nathaniel se sentía como si volviera a su lugar a una velocidad más rápida de la que él alcanzó a notar.

Se despidió de Lysandro, quien ahora parecía más conforme, y comenzó a caminar hacia la parada de autobuses; de pronto sintiendo como si le hubieran quitado pequeño un peso de encima.

Un peso inconsciente para él, pero que cuya ausencia no duró mucho.

"Hermano, espera."

Hace tiempo que no escuchaba que le llamaran así.

Al voltearse se encontró con Amber, ella estaba sola, arrastrando su gran maleta con ruedas con su mano izquierda y aferrando fuertemente su móvil con la derecha.

"Hay algo que debo hablar contigo," sus palabras salieron deprisa, casi con un tartamudeo entre medio, pero el tono decidido de estas no pasó desapercibido para su hermano.

Nathaniel la quedó viendo algo sorprendido antes de preguntarle si todo andaba bien.

Ella asintió sin pensarlo mucho, pero rápidamente cambió el tema. "No le has dado a papá tu nuevo número, ¿cierto?"

"Así es," él respondió, procurando no desviar la mirada. "No fue muy maduro de mi parte cambiarlo sin decirle nada, lo admito, pero preferiría no tener que escuchar su voz. Al menos por un tiempo."

_(_ — _Cobarde.)_

"Pensé que dirías algo así…"

"¿A qué viene esto?" Nathaniel rió nervioso al decir eso, aunque secamente.

Amber entonces prestó atención a su teléfono, como buscando algo que no tardó mucho en encontrar. Acto seguido le tendió el móvil a su hermano y el otro lo aceptó dubitativo.

"Papá me mandó a decirte que necesita hablar contigo, ahora, urgente, y dice también que te estará esperando ahí en donde estás viviendo."

Como Nathaniel miraba con silenciosa impotencia la pantalla del celular —comprobando así que en efecto la auto-invitación de su padre era algo real, y no una broma de pésimo gusto— ella aguardó de brazos cruzados y en silencio la réplica que este daría.

Y a pesar de saber no era una broma, él no pudo evitar reírse, nervioso otra vez.

Luego los ojos de Nathaniel se alzaron, encontrándose de frente con la expresión impaciente  _(y cansada)_  que los de Amber cargaban.

Su hermana…

Habían pasado casi tres semanas (o quizás un mes) desde la última vez en que ambos mantuvieron una conversación decente, intercambiando algo más de un par de incómodas frases sueltas en medio del pasillo, y justamente la primera interacción real que tenían era  _eso_.

¿Y además, qué pensaba Amber de todo eso? ¿Acaso ella estaba al tanto de lo que sea su padre estaría planeando?  _(_ —¿ _qué tal si ella está de acuerdo con él?.)_

_No, no, eso es imposible. Amber_ no  _sería capaz_.

Nathaniel no pudo evitar sentirse agotado.

"Creo que…, no hay nada que pueda responderte."

"Está bien, cumplo con avisarte."

Lo siguiente que Nathaniel supo fue que se estaba despidiendo de su hermana, sonriente, como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

 

Una tarde invernal inusualmente cálida, vientos huracanados que llegaban desde la montaña, un clima general que gritaba  _lluvia_ , y Nathaniel todavía estaba de pie a las afueras el edificio donde residía, debatiéndose acerca de cuál debía ser su actitud una vez hiciera ingreso— tras casi una hora sin atreverse a tomar acción alguna, y aun con equipaje en mano, al final optó por la actitud estoica y distante; la profesional.

_(A ver cuánto te dura la compostura...)_

Tragó saliva, ya no quería estar ahí. La angustia lo invadió.

_Tú vives aquí, no puedes huir de él ahora. Tengo que hacerlo_ , se dijo, pretendiendo ignorar el hecho de que su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar.  _Tengo que._

Tragó aire una vez más antes de entrar al edificio, sintiéndose tal y como el visitante que, en ese momento, le hubiera gustado ser.

* * *

 

La vista perturbó a Nathaniel. Su padre, en efecto, estaba esperándole afuera de la puerta.

De pronto y brutalmente recordó cuánto dolía estar frente a la figura de su padre. Se mordió los labios y sin decir nada abrió la puerta con diligencia y lo invitó a pasar, empujando a un lado pensamientos intrusos de paso, deseando que la suerte le brindara o la fuerza necesaria para mantener la compostura en todo momento, o alas para huir lo más lejos posible.

"Te tardaste en llegar." Su padre habló una vez Nathaniel cerrara la puerta tras él. "¿Amber te dio el mensaje a tiempo?"

"Lo hizo," el otro se apresuró en responderle. "Pero me retrasé porque tuve que quedarme atendiendo unos asuntos del instituto," mintió.

"Ya veo." Su padre habló mientras hacía lo que parecía era inspeccionar las paredes del departamento. "¿Y cómo va la escuela?"

"Como siempre."

A pesar de la incomodidad que le creaba el hecho de tener a su padre a solas frente a él después de todo lo que pasó, Nathaniel alcanzó a percibir algo extraño en Francis, algo  _distinto_ — este seguía irradiando esa aura obsesa de control, pero ya no tanto sobre él, sino más bien lucía como si intentara aplicarla más sobre sí mismo.

Nathaniel podía ser joven todavía, pero él intentaba conocer sus limitaciones.

"Dime por qué estás aquí."

La sanidad era su meta a largo plazo. Para el corto se conformaba con cualquier cosa que mantuviera a su padre lejos.

"Sólo vine a hablar contigo."

"¿Sólo a hablar?"

Francis sonrió, sólo sonrió, sin ninguna pizca de simpatía. "Te crie para que fueras un chico listo. No seas estúpido. Si vine todo el camino de casa hasta aquí, mínimo confía en mí cuando te hablo."

_Un montón de imágenes rotas._

_¿Acaso no lo ves? ¿No lo imaginas? (_ — _no tienes idea.)_

"Tienes razón. No  _soy_  estúpido. Yo no te agrado, así que no pretendas lo contrario, ¿de acuerdo?" Esa vieja, e internalizada rabia, había comenzado a filtrarse de nuevo por sus poros tras semanas— meses— sin haberla sentido en  _absoluto_ ; un sentimiento a esas alturas no del todo indeseable. "Sólo…, déjame tranquilo, por favor."

Sudor helado. Un escalofrío. Culpa y angustia mezcladas cerraron la garganta de Nathaniel luego de que dijera eso.

Y Francis pareció notarlo.

"¿Y en qué minuto dije que me agradabas, mocoso insolente?" En tres largos pasos Francis acortó la distancia entre él y su hijo. Nathaniel tambaleó un poco. "Soy un hombre honesto,  _yo_  no hago de mentir y  _pretender_  un hábito; pero tú, niño,  _tú_ , no me hagas reír. No podrías agradarme ni aunque lo intentaras, porque no te conozco, y tampoco quiero conocerte."

Las palabras descendieron en su espalda como una placa de peso muerto. Nathaniel se forzó a sí mismo a respirar lentamente.

"Iré al grano. Últimamente a la compañía no le ha ido tan bien como me gustaría, y con tal de prevenir despidos masivos,  _la directiva_ —," su voz se volvió amarga al mencionarla, "—tomó la decisión de hacer recortes en los salarios de los trabajadores con los sueldos más altos; y eso me incluye."

"¿A dónde intentas llegar?"

Francis entonces retrocedió hasta volver a dejar una distancia prudente entre los dos. Otra vez, ese aire de autocontrol forzado que no se escapó del ojo escrutador de Nathaniel.

Eso no era bueno. Definitivamente, en absoluto.

"Para ahorrar gastos tendrás que volver a vivir a casa conmigo, tu madre y tu hermana."

_Pasos._

_Se escuchan más y más cercanos._

_Otra pesadilla._

Nathaniel se detuvo de formular una pregunta ansiosa. Ya no importaba. Ya no quería saber nada más.

"No— no estás hablando en  _serio_." Nathaniel susurró.

"No sé por cuanto tiempo será," Francis continuó, ignorándolo. Si bien le estaba dando la espalda a Nathaniel, él  _sabía_  que su padre sonreía a la idea destruirle su reciente estabilidad, podía  _oír_  al bastardo sonreír. "Por lo que mejor hazte a la idea que ya no volverás a vivir aquí en el futuro mediano."

"E—entiendo la situación pero…  _pero_ …" Demasiado tarde. Sus dientes chocaron apretados y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos de la empuñadura tan fuerte, tan dura, que formaron. Alzó la voz, encogiéndose, aunque involuntariamente. "¡A la mierda con tus palabras  _suaves_! ¡Esto lo estás haciendo a propósito! ¡Lo estás disfrutando!"

Nathaniel se quedó inmóvil. Confundido, muy confundido, muy  _asustado_ ; como si una ola de irrealidad hubiera caído sobre él dejándole aturdido. Nunca esperó reaccionar con tanta dureza, y la sensación posterior a su explosión no se sintió tan gratificante como en otro momento de su vida hubiera imaginado.

Francis se volteó con lentitud, alzó parcialmente las cejas como sorprendido, y luego  _casi_  inexpresivo le contestó: "¿Y qué te hace pensar que esto es  _siquiera_  respecto a ti?"

Nathaniel no supo qué contestar a eso.

_Mierda._

"Sigues siendo un maleducado, madura de una vez. El tener que verte la cara todos los días no me hará más feliz que lo que te hará a ti, aprende a vivir con eso y punto." Francis le hablaba y le miraba con desprecio,  _y a pesar de eso ese monstruo no parecía perder la calma_. "Ya que la verdad, si fuera por mí, te reventaría los dientes a golpes ahora mismo, pero ya no queremos más escándalos, ¿o me equivoco?"

La fuerza de su reacción, sin duda, cementó la potencia de los dichos de Francis. El sonrojo estampó las mejillas de Nathaniel; él  _conocía_  ese sentimiento de sonrojarse de pura y cruda vergüenza. Su mandíbula de aflojó y casi,  _casi_ , quedó sin aliento. Nunca esperó una observación tan directa, ¿…y aun así…? Todo lo que pudo hacer fue intentar controlarse para no deshacerse en disculpas para alguien que no las merecía.

"… ¿Cómo puedes hablar así… como si nada?"

Dolía.  _Dolía_. Él no quería que nadie le recordara nada acerca de aquellos días, no quería oír de ello, ni quería actuar como si hubieran sucedido. La mera mención le hacía sentir sucio, lo ponía en sus nervios. Recuerdos horribles,  _horribles_. Y estaban  _salpicados_  sobre él, en su cabeza, espalda y todo su cuerpo. Como grandes manchas que él gustosamente rasgaría de su piel si pudiera, pero nada podría limpiar esas manchas. Nada iba a limpiar esa suciedad. Nada. Jamás.

"Porque los años me han enseñado a no esperar nada de nadie, Nathaniel. Y los eventos recientes me dejaron en claro que eso aplica hasta para tu propia semilla."

Sí. Quería gritarle. Decirle a ese infeliz que arruinó su vida que se fuera a la mismísima mierda  _ya_. Pero—

_(_ — _pero.)_

"Ya hablé con el casero del edificio. Tienes dos semanas para desalojar este lugar, antes de fin de mes debes estar fuera de aquí."

Las palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta.

* * *

 

Se sintió un poco menos ahogado luego de que su padre se fuera del departamento, pero los recuerdos de la conversación regresaron sin hacerse esperar y el alivio no duró.

A modo de instinto reflejo Nathaniel se abrazó a sí mismo. Como si se estuviera protegiendo del frío. Como si así nadie pudiera ver cuán patético resultó todo.

_(compostura. compostura. compostura.)_

Sin darse cuenta del cuándo, lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y su respiración se volvió errática— sentía que le faltaba el aire.

No lo pensó mucho y salió de ahí. Sin ser visto se dirigió con prisa hasta el último piso— la azotea. Una vez allá caminó directamente hasta el borde de la terraza y posó ambas manos sobre la barandilla.

Se encontró con el viento caliente golpeándolo de frente, y una vista bastante mediocre además, mediocre tal como lo era esa ciudad, mediocre tal y como lo era él mismo y su vida en general.

Nathaniel en ese momento, al igual como en otros tantos en el pasado, se sentía como si necesitara desgarrar su piel, como si así fuera a encontrar la razón de por qué se sentía  _así_  de vacío, o el instante en que su vida perdió el control.

No era un dolor avasallador en sí, simplemente  _él no sentía nada_.

_Recuerdos de pasos._

_Se acerca._

_(Nop. No ahora.)_

Para ese punto de su existencia, Nathaniel creía firmemente que los mayores dolores en la vida eran aquellos que en su momento no dañaban, o quizás, instantáneamente no se lograba percibir cuánto afectaban,  _pero que sin más el tiempo pasa_ , y un día ocurre algo que desata todo y  _despiertas_  dándote cuenta que has estado arrastrando un dolor durante años que ha afectado tu vida, tus decisiones, y tu forma de ver el mundo.

En su mente estaba instalado el debate de que si se atrevía o no a saltar desde la azotea del sexto piso. Aunque el lado juicioso y lógico del No llevaba ventaja.

Él no quería dejarse llevar por el instinto primitivo del miedo ni por la idea de acabar rápido con todo aquello que le atormentaba, incluyendo su propia vida; técnicamente él podía, estaba sólo y nadie lo detendría si es que lo intentaba,  _pero_ —

—  _(pero no sería lo_ correcto _)_.

—pero al fin y al cabo él no sabía qué hacer. La indecisión había dado un salto mortal sobre sus nervios, lista para acabar con todo a su paso. A la mierda todo, ni siquiera tenía claro cómo afrontar lo que sería su vida de ahí en adelante.

Los deseos de gritar dejaron de ser sólo deseos. Se escucharon crudos y sin filtro, desgarrándole las cuerdas vocales en el proceso.

_VoyamorirvoyamorirvoyamORIR._

Golpeó de puño la base de concreto del barandal de la azotea con todas sus fuerzas mientras liberaba otro profundo sollozo. Nathaniel alcanzó a inhalar una vez más hasta que,  _crack_. Una descarga de dolor se disparó desde los nudillos por todo su brazo como un alambre de púas que le destrozaba los huesos. Comenzó a ver hilos de sangre que sin demora comenzaron a crecer, derramándose por su mano y la respiración se le fue nuevamente en un grito frenético de ira, indignación y pánico.

Todo tembló, su vista se sacudió con manchas oscuras, con la luz ambiental desvaneciéndose frente a sus ojos, el viento hirviente golpeando su rostro y goterones de lluvia empapándolo.

El agotamiento físico y mental, sumado al ataque de ansiedad lo llevaron al límite— Nathaniel perdió el conocimiento.

En ningún momento fue capaz de distinguir a aquella silueta que observó atento toda la escena, de principio a fin, desde la terraza del edificio de atrás.


	5. Ignis

Porque frecuentemente una cosa es la apariencia del hecho,  
y otra la intención del que lo hace,  
y [otra] las circunstancias secretas del momento. —Agustín de Hipona

* * *

 

_“¡Madre, madre, mira lo que hice hoy!”_

_Esa voz se escuchaba que venía desde la entrada. Al aviso de gritos, y con cierta pereza, Afrodita se incorporó de su gran futón y se quedó viendo al pequeño que ya había llegado a su lado._

_El niño, que aparentaba unos seis años más o menos, ansioso puso frente a ella tres flechas doradas. Aquello la hizo despertar totalmente, y sin dar crédito de lo que sus ojos veían agarró las flechas y las mantuvo entre sus manos, examinándolas._

_“¿En serio tú mismo las forjaste…?” ella preguntó sin apartar la vista de estas_ — _Las flechas parecían hechas de oro puro y tenían el largo y el filo perfecto._

 _“Así es, yo mismo,” el niño sonrió complacido. “Tu amigo, ese, el viejo cojo de la otra colina me ayudó_ — _Pero sólo un poco, eh. Yo las hice solo-solo.”_

_“Te creo, Eros…, te creo,” le aseguró, y con una de sus manos presionó juguetonamente la nariz de su hijo. “Y no le llames más así. No quiero que se te vaya a salir ese apodo frente a él.”_

_Él rió mientras alejaba la mano de su madre. “Dime, ¿te… gustan?” preguntó ahora suplicante. Ojos brillantes y muy abiertos._

_“Cómo no me van a gustar, hijo; me fascinan.”_

* * *

 

Tormenta envolvente. Mirada muerta. Se sentía asqueado.

En el lapso de esa tarde, y a partir de todo de lo que fue testigo, Castiel pudo sacar algunas conclusiones: Recordó cuan repugnantes pueden ser los humanos, incluso hacia su propia descendencia— un paralelo no reservado únicamente para los dioses.

Que era muy posible que su progenitora investigara por su cuenta y estuviera al tanto del historial familiar del humano.

 _Ah sí,_ y también obtuvo el nombre del humano en cuestión—Nathaniel, _claro_ ; como si para esa altura importara.

 _Inútil, ¿no te das cuenta?_ , Castiel cerró los ojos con fuerza y se maldijo, y se maldijo, y se volvió a maldecir entre dientes. _Todo esto es tu culpa._ Si bien no vocalizó nada, el aura que irradiaba enmarcaba cómo la repulsión se transformaba en ira, la urgencia de golpearse a sí mismo en la cara—la necesidad de castigarse por el fracaso que significaba esta misión para su existencia.

 _(_ — _… lástima que tú solo_ no _puedes castigarte cómo solía hacerlo ella.)_

Él no pidió nada de aquello. Nada, en absoluto. Si en un principio lo que más quería era desentenderse hasta lo imposible y (aun si no fuera por siempre) sentir que podía seguir con su vida sin cumplir esa la orden, ahora se odiaba por tal decisión. Ya que a raíz de eso, postergar su misión— _a raíz de eso_.

A raíz de todo eso, y como siempre, se encontró con la soga al cuello.

Por intentar pasarse de listo, él de todas formas tuvo que ser testigo de _eso_.

_Esa perversa quería que yo viera esto._

Con la velocidad de un haz de luz Castiel rompió la distancia entre los edificios y quedó de pie, a un metro de quien iba ser su víctima.

O más precisamente: Quien _debía_ , por mandato, ser su víctima.

Porque la verdad era que él, desde un principio, no estaba de acuerdo con el último capricho de esa mujer. No porque le interesara el bienestar del humano o porque a él le preocupara si estaba actuando de manera irresponsable, sino porque se _odiaba hasta los huesos_ por seguir obedeciéndola. Además, si bien los humanos ocupaban el último puesto de su escala personal, que este humano en particular se encontrara en el escenario tan amargo de estar en la mira de _ella_ , le hacía sentir, a lo menos, extraño—

Castiel conocía muy bien lo que implicaba estar en la lista negra de esa psicópata, y tal cosa no se la deseaba a nadie.

 _No_ — definitivamente no estaba sintiendo empatía por ese sujeto. En efecto, empatía era decir _mucho_.

Con pausa se agachó, quedando en cuclillas junto al cuerpo inconsciente del otro.

 _Lástima_ resultaba un término bastante más acertado.

Pero eso no era lo único que mantenía a Castiel con una sensación extraña. Ya que por lo que vio, ese humano, _justojustojustoese_ humano, cargaba un trasfondo que golpeaba _particularmente_ de cerca.

Castiel estaría mintiendo si dijera que no pensó, o al menos barajó la opción de dispararle a ese chico una de sus flechas cuando se encontraba frente al tipo que aseguraba ser su padre.

Sin lugar a dudas esa habría sido la decisión más _sensata._ Nada más preciso, trágico y _enfermo_ que eso— justo lo que ella tenía en mente.

Pero no pudo, y él no quería pensar en porqué no pudo…, en ese momento simplemente se quedó congelado y no logró actuar.

“Es una pena…,” Castiel murmuró al tiempo en que sostenía sin ningún cuidado el rostro de Nathaniel, lentamente trazando sus facciones, bajando desde sus mejillas hacia sus labios y terminando en la barbilla. “Tu cara bonita no logró salvarte de todo esto.”

Porque por dónde se le mirara no habría victoriosos en esa situación— el mundo ese ya los había destruido a ambos. La tierra de la pobreza, de la envidia, la avaricia y de los abandonados; un lugar donde el suelo se cae a pedazos, el cielo llora y la naturaleza del hombre siendo el lobo del hombre alcanza la plenitud.

Una tierra que poco a poco se fue robando sus voluntades— las voluntades de un par de desgraciados hundidos igual que un barco naufragado, ahogados en lágrimas.

 _(_ — _bien podrías dejarlo aquí e irte ahora mismo.)_

_._

_._

_._

— _No soy tan noble como para hacer eso._ —

Castiel exhaló, de pronto soltando a Nathaniel como si su roce quemara, quedando de pie y de espaldas a este; intentando así lanzar lejos cualquier pensamiento traidor que pudiera llegar a asechar su herida mental, cual predadores en busca del olor de la sangre.

“Que el tiempo pase rápido y que _este_ despierte pronto,” dijo también, alzando la voz, respirando sonoramente. Más que nada como una advertencia final de _ahora no vayas a arruinarlo_ , para consigo mismo.

Lentamente se volvió a mirar al otro y luego pasó a observar sus alrededores. Como no había un alma a la vista que pudiera entrar en la categoría de ‘alguien que sólo pueda arrastrarle hasta la ruina inevitable’ que exigía su progenitora, y el chico tardaría un buen rato en despertar…—

De un gesto con su mano hizo aparecer su arco en la misma y una flecha dorada en la otra.

—un poco de calentamiento no vendría mal, pensó él.

Lo primero que hizo fue medir la rigidez de la cuerda con sus dedos (una acción que le causaba cierto sosiego pero que para esa altura de su existencia ya casi entraba en el rango de tic nervioso.) Al comprobar que estaba bien, desde ese lugar colocó la flecha en posición y apuntó al cielo. Maldito cielo.

Sin ningún objetivo en mente, quien resultara herido pues que se las arreglara después.

Y soltó la flecha, _y por una de esas coincidencias de las cuales gusta el destino más de lo que se cree_ , lo hizo en el instante exacto en que del mismo cielo estalló el único trueno que en una eternidad de existencia ha logrado desconcentrarlo. El arco se desbalanceó y la punta de la flecha terminó desgarrando el interior de su antebrazo.

Durante un latido el ventarrón pareció dejar de soplar y ya no escuchó los truenos retumbando— el mundo entero se sintió en quietud.

Aterrado, _mortificado de que_ alguien _hubiera sido testigo de su error_ , de mero impulso su vista de dirigió hacia la única compañía con la que, _técnicamente_ , contaba.

Y comenzó a sentirse _cargado_.

_Oh._

_(_ — _oh no.)_

Él jamás logró calcular cuánto tiempo fue el que transcurrió luego de que sus ojos se abrieran y quedaran fijos en _Nathaniel_ , permaneciendo así de abiertos por algunos segundos, luego varios minutos, hasta que finalmente perdiera la cuenta. Castiel cayó de rodillas y empuñó la mano —de su ya sanado brazo afectado—, con eso haciendo desaparecer el arco.

Desorientado por la repentina sensación de haber perdido un número desconocido de minutos y sin haberse dado cuenta de aquello.

Su mente había estado flotando, pero ahora estaba anclada.

Él ángulo de la cabeza de Castiel bajó un poco, mechones de cabello negro cubriendo parte de su cara, ocultando del resto del universo que él seguía con la vista fija en el cuerpo inconsciente de _Nathaniel_ —

—y mariposas se congregaron en su estómago.

Cuando todas esas sensaciones vinieron, fueron tan, tan intensas que él no pudo describirlas a excepción de que se sentía como si su pecho necesitara deshacerse a sí mismo y zurcirse de nuevo, como si sus nervios quisieran causar una sobrecarga y actuar todos a la vez, como si su sangre pensara que sería una idea excelente si pudiera fluir en reversa, y su mente y corazón y espíritu buscaran, _(_ — _de golpe,)_ _prender fuego_ a los años de odio y a todos los rastros de miseria.

La dicotomía de una sensación paralizante y adrenalínica a la vez, y _entonces_ el peso de la realidad del momento le empapó casi tanto como la tormenta en la que se encontraba.

Había pasado al menos una hora o algo más desde que _Nathaniel_ perdió la consciencia. Castiel seguía de rodillas junto a él, sus manos temblaban y le miraba ahora con el ceño fruncido. Los signos vitales del rubio estaban débiles— su piel además estaba pálida, los escalofríos se hacían notar cada vez más y su respiración apenas y se sentía, eso sin nombrar la herida en su mano que ya no sangraba pero que debía doler como castigo divino.

Castiel entró en pánico, no podía dejarlo ahí. _Él no_ _iba_ _a dejar a_ _Nathaniel_ _ahí_ —

—No lo pensó dos veces.

Se acercó a Nathaniel y lo sostuvo en sus brazos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos desaparecieron de la azotea.

Se lo llevaría a un lugar donde _ningún_ ojo inquisidor pudiera ser testigo de la traición que estaba cometiendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo corto. Originalmente iba a ser muchísimo más extenso, pero hubiera tenido demasiados cortes como para que pareciera algo coherente de una sola entrega, así que lo dividí en dos partes.
> 
> En el próximo capítulo se empezarán a hacer mucho más evidentes las divergencias que esta historia tomará de lo que es la original. 
> 
> Si bien ya llevo tiempo tomándome varias (muchas) libertades en la reinterpretación de este mito, siempre olvido señalarlo por acá. Muchas gracias por leer :)


	6. Celare

No podría explicarlo. (…) He aprendido a amar en secreto.   
Creo que es la única cosa que pueda hacernos la vida moderna   
misteriosa o maravillosa. —Oscar Wilde

* * *

 

Después de la lluvia es cuando el cielo se ve más claro que nunca.

Recargó su espalda sobre la pared junto al marco de la ventana. La recamara estaba a oscuras y era solamente iluminada por el brillo de la luna y estrellas errantes que se resistían frente a la contaminación lumínica, sin embargo a pesar de eso, él podía ver todo lo que había en ella claramente.

Pero lo más importante, todavía era alguna hora perdida entre la medianoche y el amanecer, y a _Nathaniel_ aún le faltaban varias horas para que fuera a despertar.

Y Castiel… Castiel. Teniendo ese sentimiento extraño dentro de él… o sea, _¿cómo?_ Bueno, no, tenía sentido… de la manera menos lógica y casi absurda posible…, pero lo tenía. La flecha le había _rasgado_ la piel justo cuando estaba de frente a Nathaniel, y los efectos de esta por supuesto lo infectaron… por llamarlo de algún modo.

Las ironías son una total mierda, ciertamente.

_Bueno… ¿y ahora qué?_

El silencio se sentía pesado, sólo sutilmente pincelado por el sonido de la respiración de Nathaniel bajo las sábanas; pero en su mayoría nada más relleno con pensamientos no conectados entre sí—lo que tal vez era algo bueno, le estaban dando a Castiel una (quizás falsa) sensación de productividad.

Siendo honesto consigo mismo, los últimos sucesos lo traían aun inestable. Se sentía _terrible_ porque él era consciente de que todo ese repentino interés era causado por sus propias flechas, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía _tan_ bien, tan indescriptiblemente _bien_ que en su mente no cabían planes como para intentar deshacer el efecto de su magia, y joder, se sentía tan _primitivamente_ _vivo_. Tanto que llegaba a marearlo.

Era capaz de racionalizar lo ocurrido, pero aun así, aun así, _aun así_ …

Le asaltó la duda de que si acaso todos a los que les ha disparado por casualidad han sentido lo mismo—

— _No. No ahora_ , se dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente de la pared y se sentaba en el borde, al otro lado de la cama.

Porque sin necesidad de decirlo en voz alta, todo a su alrededor se sentía más amplio—en expansión, y el espacio entre los objetos era como si aumentara y disminuyera y se iluminara y avanzara cien veces más rápido, todo a la vez. Incluso con el pasar de las horas— _es el miedo el que está actuando_ , se decía él. _Debía_ ser el miedo. Todo era diferente. Todo se sentía _Más_.

Por el momento su concentración se intentaba alejar del deseo sin vergüenza que sentía hacia Nathaniel y en el hecho de que no podía apartar sus ojos de él, quien ahí durmiendo, ignoraba todos los imperios que se estaban derrumbando justo a sus pies.

Pensamientos intrusos de lado, Castiel escuchó cómo la respiración del otro se aceleraba.

Nathaniel abrió los ojos y en estos había desconcierto. Castiel por su parte se quedó quieto y sin aliento, con los ojos bien abiertos y con fuerza esta vez porque _no se suponía que él despertara tan pronto_.

Por varios segundos ninguno de ellos se movió.

Luego, lentamente, y todavía aletargado por la oscuridad y por lo que Castiel supuso también era el efecto todavía vigente del líquido con propósitos analgésicos que le hizo beber, Nathaniel se sentó en la cama.

Ni un poco más calmado que el otro, Castiel logró escuchar la respiración agitada de Nathaniel, y cómo este parecía estar dando todo de sí para mantenerse sereno a pesar de lo incierto de la situación en la que se encontraba.

“¿Quién eres tú?”

Pero él no contestó nada.

“ _Responde_ …” la voz de Nathaniel sonaba rasposa y pesada, como si estuviera ebrio— “¿Dónde estoy?” —de la clase de ebrio con poca paciencia, cambios de humor volátiles y que es propenso a enfurecer con facilidad, la clase que Castiel conocía de cerca. “¡Es a ti a quien le hablo…! Aun sin luz puedo notar que hay alguien aquí…”

Castiel contestó con un escueto “Te encontré.”, que fue lo único que se le ocurrió, y también eso fue todo lo que pudo decir, porque las manos de Nathaniel repentinamente estaban empuñadas en sus muñecas, halándolo con fuerza hacia él. Castiel alcanzó a aspirar algo del aliento del otro desde su garganta, luego se encontró a sí mismo mirando a un _jodidamente bello_ rostro que poco a poco se iba haciendo familiar, pero que en ese minuto tenía su mirada inyectada con rabia.

Aquello logró que olvidara por un segundo su desconcierto sobre cómo fue que Nathaniel pudo hacer eso con una mano rota. Le echó la culpa a la adrenalina y al colapso emocional que llevaba arrastrando desde quizás cuánto tiempo. Y claro, todo fue algo efímero. El miedo pronto volvió a reemplazar a la anterior explosión de ira en los ojos de Nathaniel, y otra vez esa emoción se cargó sobre su lenguaje corporal.

“ _Por favor_ , dime cómo fue que me encontraste…”

“Fui mandado a buscarte.”

“Quién—no… no,” otra pausa, una larga y sigilosa. “¿—…para qué alguien querría hacer eso?”

Una inhalación rápida. Aliento aspirado forzosamente a través de los dientes.

“Responde.”

Y él podía. Pero su garganta parecía haberse contraído cual si alguien estuviera intentando aplastarle las cuerdas vocales. Con la cercanía todavía latente, en la mente de Castiel todo seguía brincando hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre movimientos de cámara lenta y cámara rápida, como si el universo no pudiera decidirse si quería correr una carrera o detenerse permanentemente. Fue ahí, en alguna fracción de segundo que él cayó en cuenta que mentirle a Nathaniel sería algo que _posiblemente_ no terminaría del todo bien.

“Para nada bueno…,” fue lo único que logró arrancar desde sus pulmones, y lo dijo en el tono más neutral que pudo. Dejó que sus palabras decantaran antes de continuar. “Pero, otras cosas pasaron— _por lo mismo_ …, no pude hacer lo que me pidieron que hiciera.”

No recibió ninguna clase de réplica, o al menos no inmediatamente. Sin embargo tras varios segundos, y de todas las reacciones posibles e imaginables ante tal tipo de revelación, Nathaniel sólo comenzó a reír.

Eran risas que paulatinamente se transformaron en erráticas y mal controladas, y entre esas Nathaniel soltó a Castiel y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la cama sin delicadeza alguna. “Suficiente. Ya. La muerte puede llevarme cuando quiera. De hecho, podrías hacerlo tú mismo si así lo quieres. No intentaré defenderme, hablo en serio.”

“Ya te dije la verdad. No voy a hacerte daño.”

“La verdad…” Nathaniel suspiró, al tiempo que se cubría los ojos con su antebrazo y lo restregaba contra estos, limpiándose las lágrimas entre risas. “¿Y por qué debería creerte? Personas que he conocido durante toda una vida me han mentido y causado daño, ¿por qué debería esperar algo distinto de ti, alguien a quien apenas acabo de conocer? Tienes todo el derecho del mundo para mentirme si así lo deseas— adelante, si quieres matarme hazlo ahora y aquí mismo. Ya no me interesa nada.”

“Espera, no estás hablando en serio, ¿… _cierto_?”

“Huh, ¿y por qué no? Estoy aquí, dios sabe dónde, en la habitación del asesino a sueldo al que por alguna razón que desconozco le ordenaron matarme pero se arrepintió a última hora. No necesitas ser un genio para saber que esto no terminará bien para mí.” Para ese punto, Castiel veía a Nathaniel llorar en desesperación y sin saber qué hacer. “Mi vida era un asco desde antes que todo esto pasara. Y—y, como si ya no tuviera suficientes problemas…, ahora estoy en la mira de algún mafioso que me quiere muerto. Increíble. Maravilloso. Estupendo. Todo esto parece sacado de alguna novela muy mala que alguna vez leí.”

“Las cosas no son así como dices…” él insistió, pero su tono seguro se rompió a media frase. Algo cercano a _arrepentimiento_ le sacudió la espalda, haciéndolo sentir diminuto.

“¿Entonces dime cómo son?” Nathaniel atacó. De pronto se volvió a sentar en la cama y volvió a soltar una risa venenosa, ahogando sus lágrimas. “Hablo en serio, ahora quiero saber.” Silencio. “¿Ves? No puedes. Nadie puede. Esta situación es patética, yo no tengo esperanzas, y tú no eres mucho mejor persona en todo esto.”

Por un breve instante justo antes de que la expresión facial de Nathaniel colapsara, Castiel tuvo tiempo para pensar, ‘ _oh, maldita sea, ¿ACASO PIENSA SEGUIR ASÍ TODA LA NOCHE?_ ’, y luego, efectivamente, Nathaniel continuó lamentándose, hundiéndose en dichos que lo auto denigraban como ser viviente, y lanzando reiteradas recriminaciones a la vida por ser tan injusta y hacia Castiel— _su sicario_ , por ser pésimo en su trabajo. Y si bien todo aquello no alcanzó a seguir durante toda la noche, duró lo suficiente como para que Castiel llegara a sentirse hastiado.

“¡BIEN, PUES QUÉ PENA!” Castiel atacó de vuelta. “¡SI ASÍ TE SIENTES, PUES VETE A MORIR YA Y DAME UN POCO DE PAZ!”

La amargura que se asentó en su boca justo después de que dijera esas palabras fue real, podría jurarlo. Se sintió terrible. Ni siquiera esperó para ver qué expresión o gesto no verbal Nathaniel hizo ante _eso_. Castiel simplemente cerró los ojos y se volteó en dirección opuesta.

Bien pudo ser porque todo salió en forma de gritos, como pudo ser por el fondo de esas palabras que salieron sin filtro alguno, la cosa era que tras mucho, finalmente, Nathaniel se tranquilizó.

“Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en la azotea…,” su voz se escuchó débil. “Mi padre acababa de irse y me sentía mal…, _muy_ _mal_. Yo estaba en el borde, la vista, la gente caminando por debajo, el viento—recuerdo todo eso. Y luego…, luego recuerdo que yo pensé en saltar— _en serio_ que lo pensé y,… y _no pude_. No me atreví… Una vez más fui un cobarde.” Castiel se giró lentamente hacia él y lo quedó viendo fijo. Él no pudo creer lo lúcido que Nathaniel se expresaba mientras decía todo eso, considerando que hace apenas unos momentos atrás este experimentó un colapso nervioso. Resultaba casi risible el deducir que Nathaniel había logrado, de algún modo, drenar vía catarsis gran parte de aquellas emociones extremas —odios, frustraciones y miedos lo más probable— que quizás lo han estado atormentado durante sólo él sabe cuánto tiempo. Claro, siempre estaba la pequeña posibilidad de que ese pudiera ser el caso. Pero la conclusión de Castiel se acercaba más a la idea de que Nathaniel había suprimido todos esos pensamientos dolorosos una vez más, enterrándolos en algún rincón abandonado de su subconsciente.

“Escucha… No debí decir eso— yo...”

“¿Quién fue la persona que te contrató?”

Nathaniel lo estaba mirando fijamente.

O, bueno, no lo estaba _mirando_ , por supuesto. Pero Nathaniel tenía la vista fija en el punto perdido entre la oscuridad en que suponía él estaba. Gesto Serio. Por un largo tiempo.

“Alguien que no quieres conocer…” dijo al final, y su tono era bajo, como tanteando el terreno. “Es… una… persona _peligrosa_.”

“¿Y qué hice yo para que esa _persona peligrosa_ quisiera deshacerse de mí?”

“Ni siquiera yo lo tengo claro. No sé, ella está loca.”  

Nathaniel se vio algo sorprendido y profundizó parcialmente su ceño fruncido. Inclusive un enmudecido _¿ella?_ se escapó de sus labios, pero no pasó mucho para que otra pregunta más importante surgiera de él. “¿Y qué piensas hacer conmigo ahora?”

(— _Buena pregunta, de hecho._ )

“Nada malo,” le aseguró. “Traerte acá es una señal clara de que estoy desobedeciendo órdenes. Te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio: no voy a hacerte daño.”

“¿Y por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? ¿A qué viene tanta simpatía por un extraño?”

_Porque no entiendo lo que estoy sintiendo por ti y actué sin pensar._

_Porque en el fondo muero de miedo, pero teniéndote cerca por alguna razón siento que puedo actuar con más claridad._

_Porque si te dejaba solo ahí corrías el peligro de que algo mucho peor pudiera pasarte y esa sola posibilidad me aterra como no te imaginas._

Cualquiera de esas respuestas hubiera contado como sincera, pero en lugar de eso, y yendo contra todo instinto básico de consciencia, Castiel contestó secamente:

“Porque me harté de esa mujer, y tú no tienes por qué verte relacionado en el último de sus caprichos.”

“Ya veo…”

Castiel suspiró “Escucha, no lograré hacerte cambiar de opinión de un día para otro, pero en el mientras tanto no tengo problema en que te quedes hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco,” — _quédate cuanto quieras._ “La situación en la que estás no es de las mejores, pero ya pasará.”

“Gracias…, uhm…, supongo.” Lentamente Nathaniel se dejó caer sobre la cama, ahora con la vista clavada en el techo. Poco a poco y aprovechándose del silencio, su respiración se volvió a un ritmo más pausado y sus párpados se movían como si comenzaran a pesarle. Ya sin los efectos de la adrenalina sobre su cuerpo, lentamente volvía a sucumbir ante el cansancio.

Sin embargo él habló una vez más, esta vez entre balbuceos y silabas mal pronunciadas. “No espero que me digas tu nombre real…, y apuesto que ya sabes el mío…, pero como sea…, soy Nathaniel...”

Durante todo ese día algo en Castiel cambió.

Algo se fue.

Algo distinto entró.

Algo cerró los ojos dentro de él y algo más procedió a despertar.

Un sentimiento inesperado e inexplorado—

Y Nathaniel estaba punto de volver a caer dormido.

“… soy Castiel,” él no se daba cuenta el porqué, pero nuevamente estaba sonriendo.

—el sentimiento equivalente a la urgencia por proteger a alguien que te importa y que lo necesita.

* * *

 

Una imagen post ventisca. Los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron débiles cerca del mediodía, que fue más o menos la hora cercana en que él llegó a ese lugar.

Su vista viajó a los muros de la construcción, altos y empedrados en algunos sectores pocos, con vigas de madera de especie indescifrable, machacadas por el paso del tiempo. Castiel estaba justo en frente de lo que era la entrada a un olvidado granero ubicado en alguna zona perdida de la campiña francesa. Un lugar imposible de ser encontrado a no ser que quien lo busque posea algún grado de naturaleza inmortal.

Tomó aire antes de hacer ingreso y cerrar la puerta tras él. El cambio en la temperatura ambiental fue evidente y drástico. El invierno no se sentía como si existiera ahí adentro. Escapaba de cualquier lógica, una que por supuesto, a él tampoco le interesaba buscar.

Una vez en el interior se sintió observado.

Inmediatamente alzó la vista y quedó conforme, ya no debía buscar más.

Ella estaba sentada—casi recostada encima de la viga horizontal más cercana al techo, junto a un par de golondrinas adultas, un nido de estas y una cría entre sus manos.

“Castiel, Castiel. Tantas lunas sin verte…” una risa corta se escapó de sus labios, al tiempo en que se reacomodaba, grácilmente, de modo que quedaba en una posición más erguida.

“Llevo un rato buscándote,” admitió sin más.

Tras hablar él se tomó un momento para pensar su siguiente elección de palabras. En eso estaba cuando aprovechó la oportunidad para examinar su entorno con un barrido visual. La habitación de un solo ambiente era el polo opuesto de su cubierta exterior. Era un lugar que se notaba diseñado con cuidado, superando incluso algunas de las alcobas más lujosas de su madre. Formas y patrones resaltaban cada rincón de la habitación; tomando vida con fina madera de caoba esculpida en estilo gótico. Por debajo de los segmentos pintados, cruces, arcos y líneas tanto de carácter horizontal y vertical daban énfasis a la altura de las paredes.

La habitación tenía un cierto aire al Viejo Mundo que Castiel no estaba seguro si extrañaba o no. Un suave aroma a anís, candelabros encendidos, varias jaulas de aves vacías, espejos de cuerpo entero revestidos en elegantes marcos tallados en plata con motivos de cisnes y pisos alfombrados. Al medio de todo había una gran cama elevada en una plataforma de no más de veinte centímetros; él se sentó a la orilla de esta y recargó parcialmente su peso hacia atrás.

“Este era el último lugar en que pensé te encontraría, yo te imaginaba en alguna isla del hemisferio sur escapando del frío.”

“Bueno, ese era el plan inicial. Pero estas pequeñas nacieron a destiempo…” ella dijo simplemente mientras acercaba la cría de golondrina cerca de su madre, dentro del nido. “En cualquier caso, si hubiera sabido que requerías de mi presencia, me las habría ingeniado para esperar tan magna e ilustre visita en una zona menos… rústica.”

“Tú, siempre tan considerada…” Castiel respondió por lo bajo, repentinamente irritado, a  sabiendas que la otra le oiría sin problema. “Ya deja de hablar así. Actuar toda formal conmigo no te sienta bien, Cele—”

“Huh, uh~” la palma de ella en la boca de Castiel hizo que la frase quedara inconclusa en el aire.

Sonriendo de esa manera burlesca que nada más ella podía sonreír. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba justo frente a él.

“Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que si no quieres que te trate de Eros de arriba para abajo, tendrás que llamarme por el otro nombre, el humano. Y no te hagas el que puede fingir amnesia, ambos acordamos eso y tú mismo me lo asignaste.”

Castiel tomó a la chica de la muñeca, de ese modo quedando libre para hablar. “Está bien, está _bien_ ,” rodó los ojos como molesto—pero ahora sin ninguna malicia ni en estos ni en su voz y mucho más relajado que cuando llegó. “Debrah, Debrah. Ahí tienes tu nombre. ¿Feliz?”

Entre risas ella retrocedió dos largos pasos—así soltándose del agarre. “¡Mucho mejor!” dijo y luego suspiró. “Ahora sí, dime, ¿algún negocio interesante? ¿O acaso andabas nostálgico y sólo me buscaste para invitarme a salir y matar el tiempo?”

“Un poco de lo primero, nada de lo segundo,” después Castiel aclaró su garganta, la tensión en sus hombros no tardó en regresar. “Tengo un problema.”

De repente mucho más atenta que antes, Debrah le contestó, “Te escucho.”

Castiel tragó saliva. En ese instante se maldijo a él, la maldijo a ella, maldijo a la vida la situación a su vergüenza y hasta al agobiante calor ambiental. Maldijo todo.

“Pasó algo malo—tú posiblemente lo considerarás terrible. La verdad no estoy seguro. Supongo que dependerá bajo qué lente lo mires…,” Castiel se detuvo, se olvidó del calor, además. “…No sé hacia donde estoy yendo con esto.”

“Si ese fue un intento tuyo para asustarme o jugarme una broma, o algo, bueno…, no es necesario decir que no lo lograste, para nada,” Debrah dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a él, ceño fruncido, con la expresión más indolente que pudo lograr. “Conmigo no es necesario que actúes como si tuvieras objeciones morales en absoluto. Créeme, ya me lo has demostrado. Conozco tu peor faceta, y a pesar de todo no te temo. Así que adelante, continúa.”

Castiel parpadeó lentamente. Lentamente. Luego, tras otro silencio, aceptó su realidad, y que podía vocalizarla. “Puede que _a pesar de todo_ sí las tenga. Esto tiene que ver con humanos. Un humano.”

Ella elevó su barbilla a escucharlo, dándole entonces una mirada llena de complicidad.

“¿Encaprichado ahora con humanos? Vaya, de todas la posibilidades, esa jamás me la esperé.”

“¿Sabes? _Justamente_ ahora no ando con mucho tiempo. Ni tiempo, ni paciencia, ni la energía sustancial. Si vine acá no fue para que me juzgaras.”

“Entonces qué, ¿viniste para que te aconsejara?” preguntó ella, fingiendo incredulidad. “Por favor Castiel, ¡tú eres un dios! Si tanto te preocupa esto, pues vas, te plantas frente a él y le disparas una de las doradas. Listo. Problema resuelto.”

“ _Pero_ —”

“Pero qué,” ella lo interrumpió. “¿Acaso te preocupa pasar a llevar sus sentimientos?” Debrah dijo en una intencionalmente mala imitación suya. “Por favor, no me hagas reír.”

Castiel sólo guardó silencio, y en _ese_ momento ella notó que algo andaba mal.

“No me digas que…” él sabía que ella ya sabía. Ya podía imaginarla haciendo algún tipo de comentario condescendiente sobre el asunto—sarcástico, implicando que era un hipócrita o algo por el estilo, y aunque ese sólo pensamiento lo cabreara, al menos aceleraría las cosas. Pero en lugar de eso, Debrah sólo susurró: “¿…Es esto una broma?”

“¿Acaso luzco como si estuviera haciendo una broma?”

“¡Claro que no, pero quiero creer que sí!” exclamó y luego se mantuvo callada. La mirada de Debrah se perdió en algún detalle del diseño de las paredes. Eventualmente ella añadió,

“¿Cómo fue que pasó esto?”

“Otro capricho de esa mujer. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y al final… No sé, aquí estoy.”

“Problemas así no se explican con _una cosa llevó a la otra_.”

“¡Pero eso fue, UN ACCIDENTE!” él protestó a todo volumen y se puso de pie. “Me ordenaron hacer que él se enamorara de un ser terrible—el peor que pudiera encontrar, pero no sé, en un segundo me desconcentré y terminé hiriéndome a mí mismo. No se me ocurre qué más decirte. ¡Yo tampoco pedí esto!”

Lo que pasó después fue difícil de comprender, de cualquier manera, mecánica o directa. Lo fue para Castiel como lo habría sido para cualquier otra persona que hubiera atestiguado lo sucedido.

Debrah lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza, aparentemente sin importarle la diferencia de poder entre ambos, el estatus que los separaba, o la presión con la que le clavaba sus largas uñas en su carne. “Escúchame bien, _Castiel_ , ¡escúchame bien! No te voy a soltar hasta que me que lo digas— hasta que lo grites y te _recuerdes_ a ti mismo que existe un modo para deshacer este desastre.”

“¡Que me lo digas!” ella insistió ante la aparente elección de Castiel de no decir nada.

“¡ _SI LO SÉ_ , maldita sea! _Claro que lo sé_ —,” lo que comenzaron como gritos terminaron en forma de murmullos. Castiel odiaba esa clase de acorralada honestidad, odiaba ser puesto en la primera línea de batalla. Una actitud que a él implícita _(_ — _y forzadamente)_ se le era obligado a aceptar y acatar. Recuerdos de ser ubicado en una situación vulnerable y aterradora, y él _despreciaba_ todo eso. _Toda esa situación lo llevaba a_ eso.

Sin embargo, la introducción de Nathaniel en su vida ya era una realidad, y no podía ignorarla. Era confuso, absurdo. _Estúpido._

“— _y porque lo sé_ , decidí no hacer uso de ella. No importa cuán desastroso pienses que esto sea.”

Ella entrecerró los ojos y seguido lo miró de pies a cabeza. “ _Desastroso_ , en efecto,” tras decir eso lo soltó de manera abrupta y retrocedió. “¿El humano ya te ha visto directamente?”

“No. Y no dejaré que eso ocurra.”

“Ya veo,” dijo y formó una delgada línea con sus labios. “Cuando llegaste insinuaste algo acerca de unos negocios. Dime, sin rodeos, a qué viniste.”

“Quiero que hagas un trabajo para mí.”

Debrah abrió la boca y luego la cerró, encogiéndose un poco, como si de pronto ella se volviera consciente de lo casi ridículo de la situación. “Prosigue…,” dijo después de un minuto.

“Nathaniel es de la clase de persona que jamás _en su vida_ ha hecho algo anormal…” una línea de sudor cayó por su sien. “… Por eso mismo necesito que investigues cuanto puedas sobre él. Infancia, familia, bisabuelos, tatarabuelos, cuantas generaciones existan— cualquier detalle que encuentres y que me ayude a averiguar por qué esa mujer de pronto se obsesionó con dañarlo. Sólo así podré tener una idea de cómo protegerlo.”

“ _Nathaniel_ …” Debrah saboreó el nombre como se cruzaba de brazos, tras eso exhaló. “La conocemos bien, Castiel. Su personalidad no es de la clase que requiera algún motivo en específico para tener que odiar a alguien.”

“Pero ahora sí los tiene, y eso me consta.”

“Y me pides a mí que haga toda esta investigación porque a diferencia tuya, yo no luciría sospechosa en caso de que me descubrieran…” ella se lo quedó viendo con los ojos recelosos. “¿Te das cuenta que me estás lanzando a la boca de los leones con todo esto?”

“No me mires así. Bien sabes que jamás te descubrirían, eres demasiado astuta para eso,” Castiel recalcó lo obvio en su voz. “En serio, no te lo pediría si no fuera necesario, eres la única a la que le puedo confiar esto.”

“¿Confías en mí a pesar de mi abierta desaprobación a toda esta… _situación_ … del flechazo?”

Él no tenía ninguna razón para confiar en ella además de la situación en la que lo pondría la falta de otras opciones. Pero para qué hacerse los tontos, si total, para tratos entre diablos mejor terreno tanteado.

“Sé que _quizás_ no debería, pero elijo confiar en ti.”

Ella pareció sorprenderse al escuchar la convicción en esa respuesta, pero si en serio llegó a causar sorpresa, todo indicio de esta pasó rápido. Pronto las manos de Debrah estaban sobre él y no tardaron en viajar hacia arriba, llegando a tocar las sienes de Castiel y quedándose ahí. Manos _suaves_ , como si estuvieran hechas de plumas. Rostro relajado y él tenía la mirada fija en este.

En los ojos de Debrah se podía ver ese brillo ancestral; similar al que los suyos tenían. Era una mirada destacada por la inmortalidad y el paralizado paso del tiempo.

Y su poseedora, hace no tanto tiempo— apenas unos de siglos atrás, a él lo llevaba prendado por el mundo.

Pero ya no. _Ya no más._

_(Esos fueron otros tiempos.)_

“ _Quizás_ no deberías,” ella hizo burlas en voz baja, aprovechándose de la cercanía que no tardó en deshacer. “Pero está bien, acepto el desafío. Sólo espero encontrar algo interesante al menos.”

Debrah era, en efecto, experimentada en cuanto a la cantidad apropiada de presión que debía aplicar según la situación en la que se encontrara, sin embargo— tal así, drástica y cómo las circunstancias estaban, ella miró a Castiel seriamente apenas instantes después.

“Nada más no actúes como si yo no necesitara respuestas. Sólo déjame poner esto en perspectiva una vez—sólo eso. Ya que llegas aquí de pronto pidiendo mi ayuda por causa de que… _aparentemente_ , y por tu propia negligencia, quedaste  prendado de un humano que tu madre te mandó a atacar. Ahora quieres que lo investigue porque _sólo así_ podrías protegerlo. Protegerlo. _Tú_. El mismo Castiel que hasta donde yo recuerdo, su total nivel de indiferencia y desdén por asuntos humanos sólo compite con el mío,” ella entonces lo apuntó con el dedo. No tan incriminatoriamente como él hubiera esperado, pero aun así. “No me pidas que asuma este cambio abrupto en ti con la mejor de las caras cuando los dos sabemos que bien puedes hacer como si todo esto nunca hubiera sucedido. Dame una razón de porqué insistes tanto en esto. Una razón. Nada más. Con eso me conformo.”

_Una razón._

Y aun así, Castiel no podía concentrarse en lograr ninguna. Cualquier borrador de idea sonaba más descabellado que el anterior. Sus oídos zumbaban y los pensamientos sin sentido corrían como en un motor, conduciéndolo hacia el cansancio.

Una serie de palabras sonaron juntas, en voz alta, rompiendo todos los otros pensamientos:

“Porque soy egoísta y no quiero perderlo—no así, no tan fácil,” Castiel soltó abruptamente y desvió la mirada. Voz temblándole al final y su rostro de repente en un furioso sonrojo.

Una respuesta que ante todo salió simple y sin pensar.

Silencio fue todo lo que recibió en un principio.

“Está bien. No insistiré más,” ella dijo con reserva, casi un suspiro; entonces, de la nada, el aura jovial y espontánea volvió, con algunas risas incluidas. “¡Claro que tienes razón, por supuesto que sí! ¿Quién quiere perder a un amor? Mucho menos ahora, cuando recién acabas de encontrarlo.”

Cuando Castiel alzó la vista de vuelta hacia Debrah, el cansancio había desaparecido.

Él esperaba sentirlo, esperaba que lo noqueara, pero se había ido.

“Es curioso…,” ella habló con total calma, lo que de cierto modo tomó a Castiel con sorpresa. “Te tengo aquí frente a mí, viéndote con mis propios ojos— esto definitivamente está pasando. Y aun así, no puedo evitar sentir que veo menos de Eros en ti con cada segundo que pasa…, y eso no deja de llamarme la atención.”

Castiel frunció el ceño ante eso. “Explícate.”

Debrah suspiró resignada y lentamente le dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia un espejo. “Mejor dejemos esa conversación para otro día. Si tú estás aquí ahora mismo es por un asunto puntual, intentemos no irnos por las ramas, ¿no te parece?”

Ella se veía en el espejo mientras hablaba, acomodando su cabello en una trenza suelta sobre su hombro, y Castiel mantenía vigilada su distante, y vaga mirada.

“Cambiando un poco de tema, ¿dónde es que lo tienes ahora? Sólo prométeme que no lo amordazaste en alguna bóveda sin registro. Miénteme si es necesario.”

“¿Podrías callarte?” Castiel gruñó. “Ayer lo encontré inconsciente y lo llevé conmigo, está en un lugar seguro. Ahora se está recuperando.”

“Oh, bueno. Entonces, dentro de todo, parece que no estás en una situación _tan_ mala.”

“Tú no entiendes nada.”

Debrah se volteó sorprendida. Su rostro decía que no estaba segura si en serio oyó eso o si sólo fue su imaginación, pero en cuanto vio la expresión dolida en el rostro de Castiel, ella _supo_. “¿Y qué es lo que tengo que entender?”

“ _¿Que no sé qué hacer con él_?” él contestó, quizás un poco forzado—pero con la cantidad justa de honestidad. “Todo esto es tan _nuevo_ , sé que debo protegerlo, y quiero hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo temo relacionarme con él porque siento que todo terminará en tragedia.”

Ella no pudo contener una corta risa, y luego comenzó a caminar, con lentitud, hacia él.

“Para ser un prodigio, en serio puedes llegar a ser bastante lento cuando te lo propones…, lento, por no decir _estúpido_.”

“Vigila lo que dices.”

“¡Pero es verdad! Respóndeme, ¿qué sabes tú del amor?”

_Qué sabes tú del amor…_

_Uhm._

“¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?”

“Puedo reformularla, tranquilo,” Debrah ya estaba a menos de un metro de él. Hablaba con esa entonación como si le estuviera explicando algo a un niño pequeño. “¿Qué tipo de amor es el que sientes por tu humano?”

“¡No sé, Debrah, no sé…! No me hagas estas preguntas. No vine para esto,” el sonrojo incipiente en su rostro y el sentido común le dijeron que se detuviera ahí, pero la necesidad de tener la última palabra sumada a la insistente mirada de la joven lo impulsaron a continuar. “Es que, es extraño; al comienzo tenía mis dudas— pero supongo que es del… _intenso_ —no creo que lo vayas a entender. Es del tipo que no puedes medir, que se siente completamente fuera de control.”

“¿Del tipo ‘haría cualquier cosa por ti’?”

“Es probable.”

“¿Y por qué crees que es ese amor?”

“No lo sé, no tengo idea. Todo lo que sé es que lo creo.”

“Me atrevo a decir entonces que no creo que tardes mucho en encontrar tu respuesta.”

“Si tú lo dices…” Castiel dijo para nada convencido. “Ya tuve mi primera… ‘interacción’ con él, y fue, por decirlo de algún modo, extraña.”

“¿Cómo? ¿Ya has hablado con él?” Castiel asintió. “Imagino te hizo preguntas, ¿qué le dijiste?”

“Le dije la verdad, más o menos— que me habían ordenado hacerle daño pero que no cumplí lo mandado. No estoy seguro si hice bien, la verdad no se me ocurrió nada mejor. No tengo experiencia en estas cosas.”

“Y yo no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto,” Debrah dijo por lo bajo, bordando exasperación. Tomó aire, bastante, y mordió su labio inferior antes de hablar. “Okay. Primer y puede que único consejo: _No seas estúpido y sigue así_. No obtendrás nada duradero a base de mentiras. En una relación el respeto y la honestidad son fundamentales,” ella sentenció. “Lo que te digo no es nada nuevo, en serio, diría que no es más que sentido común, pero parece que contigo es necesario.”

“No sé qué clase de honestidad esperas que tenga con él. Él no es ni como tú ni como yo,  Nathaniel es humano. ¿Lo olvidaste acaso?”

Debrah frunció el ceño y empuño ambas manos. Después, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, sonrió abiertamente.

“Tanto hemos hablado de él que me lo estoy imaginando como una criatura realmente hermosa. Digo, para que andes así de colgado por él…,” llegó a dar un aplauso al decir eso. “Quizás hasta yo misma vaya a visitarlo para comprobar si está tan bueno como me lo pintas. ¡Posiblemente hasta nos hagamos buenos amigos!”

Pero al oír eso el semblante de Castiel pasó del molesto por sentirse ignorado a volverse frío. En serio frío. “Tendrás suficientes oportunidades para ver fotografías de él mientras lo estés investigando. Tú te le acercas y yo te quiebro la espalda.”

“Ya, ya~” ella retrocedió un paso instantáneamente, aunque continuó hablando en un constante tono espontáneo. “No hay necesidad de ponerse hostiles. ¡Caray! ¿Acaso ya no puedo hacer bromas cerca de ti?”

“Ese no es el punto.”

“Está _bien_ ,” ella rodó los ojos. “Sólo toma esto como un indicio y recuerda ser fiel a lo que has hecho hasta ahora,” ella de pronto lo miró como si de verdad le importara que todo aquello terminara bien. “Si bien no puedes decirle la verdad completa acerca de _qué_ eres, sí puedes ser sincero con lo que estás sintiendo. Tú mismo lo dijiste, él no es como nosotros. El tiempo en tu humano—Nathaniel, pasa de manera distinta que para ti y para mí. Deja de preocuparte, para ya con eso de esperar que lo tuyo con él dure y comienza a _sentirlo_.”

Él tocó su garganta con las yemas de sus dedos. Cuando Debrah lo quedó mirando, cuando Debrah esperó alguna reacción de su parte, Castiel sintió como si estuviera viendo más ahora que lo que posiblemente nunca había visto antes. Una, llámenle, revelación, y era una sensación inquietante. 

“Suenas confiada. Haces que todo lo que dices se escuche fácil de hacer.”

Debrah se encogió de hombros.

“Si el destino es amable, quizás este luche para que ustedes estén juntos.”

“¿Y si no lo es?”

“Si no lo es, no pasará mucho hasta que llegue el momento en que te canses de andar jugando a las escondidas. Pero eso, _como todo lo demás_ , sólo el tiempo lo dirá.”

El aire cambió. Fue en un instante, y ninguno lo vio venir. Simplemente ya no hubieron más quejas ni protestas. Un entendimiento tácito, novelas escritas del silencio.

Mucho más relajado de lo que había estado en un largo tiempo, con lentitud Castiel se dejó caer sobre la cama, de espaldas contra sábanas suaves y con los brazos abiertos. Eventualmente cerró los ojos y esperó a que su respiración creara un ritmo inconsciente.

“Comenzaré lo antes posible con la investigación a Nathaniel,” la voz de Debrah se escuchaba en movimiento, aproximándose a lo que era la otra esquina del granero “Pero antes de que me vaya, ¿puedo saber si al final decidiste qué harás?”

Por más que fuera consciente de la gravedad de los hechos, la verdad era una sola: La suerte estaba echada y él no podía —ni quería— cambiarla. Lo sabía, estaba condenado.

“Puede que improvisar no sea una idea tan mala.”


	7. Lapsus

Limpia tu cabeza de prejuicio y moral.  
Y si queriendo alzarte nada has alcanzado,  
déjate caer sin parar tu caída,  
sin miedo al fondo de la sombra.  
Sin miedo al enigma de ti mismo. —Vicente Huidobro

* * *

 

.

Nathaniel estaba soñando.

Mechones rubios— que en mejores tiempos lucieron dorados como el oro, ahora reposaban delicados sobre la roca. Copos de nieve cayendo desde lo más alto del zenit. La luna escondida sin deseos de ser testigo de nada. Él se arrodilló en el suelo frío y tomó la mano de Nathaniel. Manchas de sangre, secas y congeladas pintarrajeaban el cuerpo caído y todo lo que le rodeaba.

¿Nathaniel?

Nathaniel estaba en el piso. Su propio cuerpo yacía frente a él.

Él estaba muerto.

* * *

.

Nathaniel despertó.

Su respiración estaba agitada, y su cuello y hombros se sentían helados bajo el sudor frío. Entonces sus ojos se cerraron una vez más, instintivamente, y él se concentró en calmar el ritmo de su respiración y ritmo cardiaco, lo cual consiguió después de unos minutos—él jamás supo con precisión cuántos. Sólo una vez alcanzado ese punto fue que Nathaniel logró abrirlos nuevamente, esta vez con lentitud mientras abrazaba la realidad.

Por lo menos aquello que vio no lo decepcionó. La luz era hermosa. El techo absorbía el brillo del sol, el  _verdadero_  sol.

Y Nathaniel se preguntó, al menos por un segundo completo, porqué fue que llegó a tener la impresión de que había un sol falso existiendo en algún otro lugar. Pero eso probablemente era una de esas sensaciones persistentes pero carentes de significancia que están destinadas a hacerles la vista gorda, y él prefirió quedarse con esa idea.

_Es hora de desayunar_ , pensó al tiempo que volvía a cerrar los ojos.

O almorzar, quizás. Él necesitaba comer, sólo eso sabía. Perezosamente Nathaniel se preguntó, además, por qué no estaba en el instituto a pesar de la hora.  _Tal vez es fin de semana_ — ¿Y si no lo era? Pues de todos modos él no se sentía con deseos de asistir a clases. La rutina le había enseñado que ya para el segundo periodo su jornada decantaría a lo mismo de todos los días.

Tampoco veía con muchas expectativas el tener que quedarse organizando papeleo a deshoras. Por esa vez, tomarse un día libre y quedarse en casa sonaba como una idea estupenda.  _¿Y cómo que no escuché la alarma del teléfono?_ Lo buscó con rezonga debajo de la almohada, donde solía mantenerlo durante la noche, pero no lo encontró. Seguramente se cayó mientras dormía. Seguramente. O quizás este estaba perdido entre las sábanas. Como fuera…, tendría que buscarlo tan pronto se levantara… Suprimió entonces un bostezo y procedió a estirarse— _una lástima tener que levantarse justo cuando la cama se siente tan bien y…_

Cama _._

_Se siente amplia…_ , la idea se asomó en cautela, al principio.

Sólo al principio.

Su cama nunca ha sido tan amplia.

La recolección de información llegó como un golpe en la cabeza y Nathaniel se sentó de golpe, mirando a su regazo con los ojos muy abiertos, inhalando altas cantidades de aire a jadeos. Su padre. El maldito de su padre. Él  _recordó_ —de pronto recordó las lágrimas y los gritos, la hiperventilación y la azotea y su ritmo cardíaco acelerándose cual bomba de tiempo. Sus  _manos_ entonces cubrieron su pecho, cruzándolas como si esperara tener que proteger su corazón del daño de algún-

(Detente ahí.)

—manos.

(No. Singular.)

Su, a primera vista  _sin_  heridas, simple mano.

Las sábanas se dispersaron cuando él cayó de la cama, golpeándose el codo y el costado de su cuerpo con el piso de baldosas (baldosas negras, ¿o quizás piedra natural? Todo muy distinto a las tablas de su departamento o el cemento de la azotea del edificio). Nathaniel siseó al dolor, gruñendo y quejándose e ideando un modo de encontrar trazos de palabras coherentes para preguntarle a alguien— _quien sea_ , qué mierda estaba pasando.

Y en ese instante recuerdos extraviados de haber despertado en medio de la noche le llegaron por partes y no necesariamente en orden. Nociones de cosas que él quizás dijo y que pudo o no haber escuchado. Pero de ahí a algo más claro, algo más conciso— no, definitivamente no. Lo cual era  _terrible_  y causó que soltara una línea de insultos en voz baja. Un limbo total, y así mismo algo que él no aceptaría así tan fácilmente. Nathaniel no permitiría que su memoria lo abandonara, no ahí, y por supuesto que no de nuevo.

Tras lo que fue un gran esfuerzo por concentrarse que se sintió eterno, un nombre logró salir a flote con la fuerza de una epifanía de medianoche:

Castiel.

_CastielCastielCastiel_ , se lo repitió en la mente hasta que sintió que ya no fuera posible el que pudiera olvidarlo. Y ahora con esa pista de recuerdo agregada, el resto del rompecabezas de lo que sucedió la noche anterior no tardó en tomar forma. El llanto, las acusaciones, la sed de sangre de una mujer misteriosa, la palabra  _sicario_  absorbiéndose en su consciencia como agua de lluvia sobre olvidada tierra seca, seguido de promesas de seguridad que nadie le aseguraba si eran vacías o no, y luego el cansancio, haciendo sentido de sí mismo, poco a poco.

Fuertemente hizo presión sobre su sien derecha y con su otra mano se tapó la boca. Nathaniel perdió el apetito. Él sentía asco.

Con sus instintos más básicos ahora encendidos—respuestas fisiológicas ante la percepción de daño, ataque o amenaza a la supervivencia, la reacción de Nathaniel fue una sola, y la más básica de todas, en realidad.

Huir.

* * *

.

La defensa natural de Nathaniel solía basarse en mantenerse al margen de situaciones arriesgadas. El mostrarse frío, calmado y compuesto en momentos cuando se le era requerida una alineación o compromiso emocional arriesgado. ¿La meta final? Impedir que el miedo pudiera filtrarse por su piel, que el pánico se le colara por los poros. Esa era su manera de hacer las cosas—la eficiente y distante, pero joder,  _qué_   _agotadora_  que resultaba a veces.

_(_ — _Ahora es cuando agregas una dosis de veneno en esa idea y un poco más de emociones_   _maceradas, y tal vez ahí esta tendrá oportunidad de ser comparada con lo que eres en realidad.)_

Sólo que en ese minuto nada de lo anterior tenía cabida. No cuando apenas acababa de superar (apenas) el pánico inicial y descendía por las escaleras de emergencia del edificio en que despertó. Porque el miedo de ser atrapado se sentía demasiado latente, y por lo mismo, usar el ascensor jamás fue una opción; por fortuna, una breve pincelada de suerte corrió de su lado por esa vez y no se topó con nadie en todo el trayecto.

Varios minutos después, cuando llegó al primer piso con el interior de su pecho ardiéndole y con estallidos de tos intermitentes que le contraían el abdomen, él procuró salir discretamente. Sin ningún rumbo en particular, sólo siguiendo la primera dirección que lo que quedaba de su instinto le indicó.

Lo que Nathaniel no esperaba era encontrarse a sí mismo contra un golpe de aire frío, y un cielo de repente gris. En una ciudad la cual no lograba reconocer en absoluto ni recordarla del todo. De edificios enormes, tal como del que acababa de salir, rodeando su panorámica y que creaban la ilusión claustrofóbica de que crecían y crecían con cada segundo que pasaba mirándolos. Numerosas decenas—o incluso cientos de personas yendo de un lugar a otro tanto a pie como en sus vehículos, que iban por sus vidas sin prestarle mayor atención al joven con expresión desalumbrada que buscaba un rayo de esperanza en un sitio donde bien sabía, jamás la encontraría.

Nathaniel estaba solo en lo desconocido. Otra vez. En una posición dónde huir no le otorgaba ninguna salida real.

Y en el fondo,  _y quizás no tan en el fondo_ , Nathaniel sentía que se merecía tal desgracia. Toda. De principio a fin.

Fue en ese segundo, al tiempo que Nathaniel detenía bruscamente su andar, tragaba aire y buscaba soporte en el muro más cercano, que  _todo_  quedó atascado en su cabeza y algo más dentro de sí hizo  _clic_.

El karma, el destino, el Dios de la religión de turno, o lo que fuera; todos juntos o cada uno por sí solo, habían actuado para que su existencia llegara a lo que era ese punto de callejón sin ruta de retorno. Ya que si bien era cierto que Nathaniel estaba harto de la vida y de estar vivo en general, y eso era un hecho—como un ideal de  _muero porque no muero_ escrito con su propia sangre—, la realidad iba mucho más allá de aquella melancolía cruda o de cualquier otro sentimiento distímico que su mente creara. Él,  _(por más que lo negase en voz alta y falseara respuestas que indicaran lo contrario,)_  ciertamente  _sabía_  que se había ganado todo lo que estaba viviendo y peor. Porque él era una persona horrible.  _Porque soy una persona horrible que no merece nada bueno ni el cariño de nadie_.

_Soy horrible y jamás debería haber nacido_ , se repitió en cuerpo temblando y con lágrimas que amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento.

Sin tener en mente un hogar al cual regresar, ni el deseo de buscar uno, mucho menos la idea de que él tuviera los méritos mínimos para aspirar a  _algo_.

(— _momentos en los que te das cuenta que hay heridas que sanan lento, pero también otras que no lo hacen nunca…_ )

Nathaniel descubrió que él no sabía cómo más reaccionar además de quedarse ahí y recaer en su viejo hábito de estancarse en pensamientos auto-degradantes, dar vueltas sin rumbo fijo, y ponderar de tanto en tanto si el hecho de estar perdido en otra ciudad sin ningún tipo de identificación le otorgaba, quizás, la tranquilidad final de que ningún conocido suyo podría verlo en tales circunstancias.

¿Era eso acaso un motivo de júbilo o de tristeza?

_Ninguna_ , se dijo.  _Sólo acéptalo_.

(— _Acepta que la vida no es justa_.  _Que el karma no existe_.  _Que el malo no siempre obtiene lo que merece y que el bueno a veces sufre un destino peor que cualquier otro_.  _La vida no es justa_ , _y aprende a vivir con eso_.)

_Y yo soy una persona horrible_ …

.

.

.

¿ _En verdad lo soy_?

.

.

.

_Claro que lo soy_ ,  _y debo aceptarlo_.

Y eso hizo.

* * *

.

Un par de horas después Nathaniel se encontró a sí mismo a las puertas del mismo edificio en el cual despertó.

Esa vez y por alguna razón, el camino que debía seguir resultó mucho más claro de lo que jamás habría imaginado.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El "muero porque no muero" es un extracto del poema 'Vivo sin vivir en Mí' de Teresa de Ávila.


	8. Duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No uso betas, así que cualquier typo, es error mío.

He conservado el recuerdo intacto y preciso  
hasta sus mínimos detalles,  
grabado en mí a través de todas mis pruebas  
y para siempre. —Louis Althusser.

* * *

.

La temperatura suele bajar durante la noche. Cuando se trata del invierno, claramente, el cambio es más brusco.

"¿Cómo va tu mano?"

"Oh. Está mejor," Castiel notó el modo en que Nathaniel ejercía diferentes grados de tensión en su palma y dedos, perezosamente, sin energía. "Gracias por preguntar."

Era la primera charla real que ambos tenían y cualquiera podría pensar con sólo verle que Nathaniel lucía menos como alguien que intenta llevar una conversación, y más como alguien que acaba de recibir una patada en el estómago. Peor aún; siendo él supuestamente la parte que debiera estar más interesada en llevar esa discusión (si es que le se podía llamar así), la misma que no parecía tener muchas ganas de escupir ni siquiera las palabras mínimas.

 _Vaya persona problemática_ , Castiel reflexionó sin despegar su vista de Nathaniel.

Yendo con el cuidado de no ser iluminado por el reflejo de la luna, caminó hasta la cama; con el piso de piedra reaccionado firme al peso de sus pasos.

"Imagino que tienes preguntas," Castiel dijo luego de sentarse en un banco ubicado a los pies de la cama.

Nathaniel calló. Su lenguaje corporal volvió a tensarse a la vez que a su mirada regresaba esa sombra conflictuada.

"Claro que las tengo, pero no viene al caso hacerlas, tampoco las necesito."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

" _Porque es la verdad_ ," había una carga de molestia en su respuesta. "Esto es lo que merezco."

De alguna manera muy extraña, las palabras de Nathaniel se escuchaban como si estuvieran dichas a medias. Como implicando que todo lo que decía pudiera significar más de lo que sus dichos dejaban entrever, o bien ser derechamente una mentira.

"Si sólo diciendo eso crees que sabré a lo que te refieres, no lo estás logrando."

"Sólo intento ser consciente de mis propios límites. No te burles de mí."

"No lo hago, nada más intento entenderte."

" _Entonces intenta entenderme de otro modo_ —" para ese punto la irritación en su voz se hizo insostenible. Nathaniel buscó a tientas el interruptor de la lámpara de noche ubicada junto a la cama, pero incluso cuando lo encontró este jamás atrajo la luz. " _Agh_ , ¿podrías encender las luces? Si vamos a tener una conversación real, como mínimo quisiera verte a la cara."

Una pausa de un silencio facturado; duración justa, y Castiel contestó: "No," y este se cruzó de brazos. "Hazte a la idea de que así serán las cosas. Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras y que necesites, pero la única condición es que no puedes ver quien soy—Aparte de eso, nada más."

"¿Alguna razón para tanto dramatismo?"

"No es dramatismo; la razón es que porque así deben ser las cosas y punto. Prometo venir por las noches para asegurarme que todo esté bien, pero me iré en cuanto el amanecer comience a notarse. Así será más seguro para ti, y también para mí."

Pudo ser una reacción de mero reflejo, pero Nathaniel hizo un corto sonido de descontento al oír esa respuesta, algo cercano a un bufido.

Castiel era impulsivo pero increíblemente lógico. Él era directo y también alguien dispuesto a irse por las ramas con tal de evadir un escenario desagradable. Poco convencional, incluso considerando su especie. A veces grosero y algo imprudente, pero el resto del tiempo él era consciente de lo que hacía y lo que debía hacer.

No existía una lógica real detrás de todo lo que él era, y siendo sinceros, mejor así.

"Espera," de la nada los ojos de Nathaniel se abrieron amplios. "Dijiste que puedo estar aquí el tiempo que desee… ¿eso significa que no se supone que esté encerrado, que puedo salir cuando quiera?"

Otro silencio, pero esta vez fue uno cuya duración Castiel procuró fuera lo suficientemente extensa como para que alcanzara lo incómodo.

"Desde el minuto que despertaste que intento decírtelo, pero gracias por notarlo ahora."

Nathaniel no tardó en notar el sarcasmo, y asimismo tampoco tardó en rodar los ojos.

Aprovechando el sutil cambio de aire, Castiel decidió llevar la conversación en otra dirección—pero no tan lejana, sólo con la idea de tantear el terreno en un área en particular.

"¿Dices que no has salido ni siquiera a tomar aire desde que estás aquí?"

"…no. Desperté esta mañana y tampoco me sentí con ánimos de levantarme—la verdad es que he estado aquí en cama desde que me trajiste."

Y bueno, eso era una mentira,  _claramente_. El primer instinto de Castiel le decía que considerara sacarle en cara a Nathaniel que él sabía de su intento de huida del día anterior…, sin embargo logró acallarlo. Honestamente él no estaba del todo seguro si es que podía culparlo por intentarlo, o si es que le dolía o le molestaba ese actuar…

Eso sí, le dio puntos por al menos intentar sonar convincente.

"Está bien, ya lo harás cuando estés listo. De todos modos aun no es del todo seguro que salgas de acá."

"Avísame cuando sea el momento, si es que llega."

Una vez más:  _Vaya persona problemática_.

"Como sea, al menos—"

Pero cualquiera fueran sus palabras en mente, estas fueron interrumpidas por el fugaz y violento sonido de un ventarrón proveniente del exterior—Sus sentidos saltaron y se pusieron en guardia, todos al mismo tiempo.

En el exterior no se veía nada,  _porque no había nada_. Ese apartamento estaba ubicado en un piso de gran altura y además todos sus ventanales estaban cerrados. Solo que a pesar de eso la potencia del ruido que provocó el viento logró oírse tan fuerte y tan cercano como fuego cruzado en zona de guerra.

"¿Qué pasó? Estabas hablando y te quedaste callado de pronto."

Castiel se volvió rápidamente a mirar Nathaniel, quien examinaba el vacío en su dirección con rostro de duda. Un análisis raudo y se hizo evidente que  _él no escucha nada_.

Lo cual significaba que…

"Debo irme ahora."

…era un llamado.

"¿Ahora?" se oía algo de sorpresa en su pregunta, aunque no demasiada, todo todavía en el nivel en que Nathaniel sólo preguntaba porque no tenía nada más que decir. "Pensé que habías dicho que te irías al amanecer."

"Olvidé que tengo que encontrarme con alguien."

"¿En medio de la noche?"

Resultó evidente ver el… ¿arrepentimiento? ( _¿es esa la palabra correcta?_ ) en su rostro tras haber hablado.

"Uhm…" una pausa, una señal de duda. "No nos encontraremos ahora mismo  _ya_ , pero si me voy ahora llegaré a tiempo… por la mañana."

"Oh… entiendo. Lo siento—lo siento, ni siquiera debería andar haciéndote preguntas como si me debieras alguna explicación de lo que sea que hagas… Soy un estúpido."

Castiel contuvo el aire en sus pulmones en un intento de frenar un suspiro en el último minuto, y se recordó a sí mismo que al frente suyo tenía la razón suficiente para esforzarse en cambiar algo en lo que, en otras circunstancias, él jamás se habría molestado en participar.

Sin escalofríos o estremecimientos. Nada más que la quietud llenando el vacío infinito,  _hacia afuera adentro haciendo eco e invirtiéndose_. Y mientras duró ese momento, Castiel ni siquiera se atrevió a desviar la mirada.

"Tú no me conoces; tampoco espero que me veas como un amigo por lo que estoy haciendo por ti, así que quiero que tomes lo que te voy a decir como lo que es—como un consejo, lo tomes o lo dejes, de parte de alguien que ha pasado por una que otra cosa en su vida."

No hubo respuesta, pero algo en el ritmo algo acelerado de la respiración de Nathaniel le decía a Castiel que este estaba más que atento a sus palabras.

"Sé más egoísta."

"¿Qué?"

"Me escuchaste bien," replicó serio. "Piensa en ti y en lo que a ti te hace bien. La vida no es justa, por lo mismo no tiene nada de malo ponerse a uno mismo en primer lugar de vez en cuando."

Nathaniel parpadeó rápidamente en lo se veía era su mente procesando lo escuchado, especialmente por esa expresión suya que gritaba  _¿acaso estoy escuchando bien?_

"Haz lo que sientas mejor para ti, pero hazlo por tu propia conveniencia, no por la de quien te haya condicionado para que terminaras así," él continuó. "Siempre habrá gente que te dirá cómo tienes que hacer las cosas, y algunos de ellos tendrán buenas intenciones, pero al final del día cada quien hace lo que mejor le parece. Decide lo que quieres, sé más egoísta y ponte a ti mismo en primer lugar."

Tras ese intercambio ambos se mantuvieron callados—haciéndose algo incómodo, cual si los dos quisieran borrarse contra las penumbras.

"Volveré mañana," eso fue lo último que dijo ante el silencio, antes de salir de la alcoba.

Tampoco tenía claro si estaba listo para recibir una respuesta, pero desaparecer en la noche se sintió como su opción más correcta.

* * *

.

"No entiendo por qué insistes en reunirnos en lugares tan… públicos."

Pleno día. Ruidos de tazas, cubiertos y murmullos de conversaciones ajenas inundaban el interior del café. Una muy tranquila Debrah le daba las gracias a la camarera joven de ojos rasgados que acababa de traer su orden; y Castiel, desde el otro lado de la mesa, estaba al borde de sentir como si en cualquier segundo las paredes se fuesen a caer, de ese modo aplastando a todos aquellos en el interior; y si tenía suerte, con él incluido.

Con certeza era la paranoia la hacía estragos en su cabeza—La base de sus poderes ancestrales existe bajo el simple precepto de que la memoria humana  _es_  frágil. Funcionan de manera en que, en un ambiente común de humanos, estos podrían notarlo sólo si él así lo desease, de no ser ese el caso, pues su existencia no pasará de ser un punto ciego para la vista de todos, y nada más.

_Pero estás nervioso y no te puedes quitar de encima esa sensación de que te observan._

"¡Porque aquí venden el mejor pastel de algodón y semillas de toda Asia!" Debrah respondió con excesivo entusiasmo, para luego añadir, una vez que quedaron a solas y esta vez en voz baja: "y porque además nos veríamos extremadamente sospechosos si de pronto comenzáramos a encontrarnos en secreto."

Al menos la efectividad del criterio de Debrah todavía era para ser confiada… incluso si gran parte de su dieta ha de consistir en alimento para aves.

Él exhaló.

"Sólo dime qué encontraste."

La atención de Debrah se alejó de su postre y alzó la mirada. Alzó la mirada y se  _quedó viendo_  a Castiel con tanta intensidad que él pudo sentir cómo su garganta se anudaba.

"Acerca del historial familiar de Nathaniel…" su pausa tomó la forma de una tos forzada. "Porque… encontraste algo, ¿cierto?"

Ella rompió el contacto visual y su expresión pasó a ser una más relajada, gesto que Castiel tomó como respuesta.

"Pues habla entonces."

Debrah soltó una risa seca y se volteó al espacio vacío de su asiento de junto. De ahí sacó a la vista un expediente delgado y de apariencia nueva, pero que al ponerlo sobre la mesa y abrirlo, en el interior de este aparecieron un grueso sinnúmero de hojas y hojas de apuntes y notas escritas a mano, junto con varias fotografías de Nathaniel, algunas de su padre, y otro tanto de personas que Castiel no fue capaz de reconocer.

"Sí que te esmeraste esta vez…" él no pudo evitar mencionar.

"Admito que el conocimiento no es algo que suela moverme, pero esta fue una investigación que sí logró mantenerme entretenida," un suspiro sonoro y Debrah agarró la primera hoja frente a ella. "Comencemos:

Nathaniel Fontaine. Diecisiete años, once meses, dos días y veintiún horas de edad. Primera infancia normal para lo que a nosotros respecta, eso al menos hasta que su padre comenzara a golpearlo poco antes de que cumpliera los trece. ¿La razón que su padre dio? Problemas de conducta. Sin embargo los golpes jamás cesaron, ni siquiera cuando Nathaniel se convirtió en una especie de hijo modelo que cumplía cada exigencia posible. Para ese punto su padre simplemente usaba sus golpes como un modo de descargar las tensiones del estrés laboral que él cargaba."

Entonces ella detuvo la lectura y con algo de curiosidad y dramatismo exagerado regresó su vista a Castiel. "¿No dirás nada…?" él no contestó. "Porque cuando descubrí esto me dije:  _Castiel no va a tomar nada bien toda esta información…_ Y siendo claros, yo esperaba otra clase de reacción de parte tuya—algo más visceral y que dejara en claro que tenías sed de venganza… pero ahora no pareces sorprendido. En absoluto," al final sonaba como recriminatoria, casi decepcionada.

"Eso es porque el día que conocí a Nathaniel también conocí a su padre—los dos estaban en medio de una discusión. Con lo que oí no fue difícil hacerse una idea del tipo de relación que llevan."

Debrah le quedó mirando como si esperara escuchar algo más, pero al no recibir nada decidió proseguir.

"Años después hubo un incidente que marcó un antes y un después para esa familia, y que causó que todo el asunto se les escapara de las manos. El tipo ese, su padre— Francis, llegó ebrio una noche y le dio a Nathaniel una paliza superior a cualquier otra que él jamás hubiera recibido," Debrah hizo una corta pausa para buscar algo más entre todo el desfile de papeles expuesto sobre la mesa. Ella hablaba en una voz de negocios, como si estuviera revisando algún inventario de provisiones y no el historial de violencia sufrido por alguien.

A Castiel esa actitud no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

"Aparte de diversos hematomas en el rostro y espalda, un par de muelas rotas y un corte de dos puntos de sutura en la barbilla," cambió la lectura hacia otro expediente. "… le fracturó el brazo, dos costillas y le rompió dos dedos."

Castiel tragó otro nudo.

Por esos días a su garganta se estaba haciendo demasiado hábil formándolos.

"Hasta esa vez las heridas de Nathaniel nunca habían alcanzado su rostro. Por eso, a la mañana siguiente y con menos alcohol en la sangre y más cordura en el cuerpo, el tipo cayó en cuenta de lo que hizo y entró en pánico, así que temiendo que Nathaniel pudiera denunciarlo a la policía, se ofreció en pagarle para que se fuera a vivir a otro lado. Algo entre las líneas de una emancipación de hecho, y sin todo el papeleo legal, a lo cual Nathaniel aceptó feliz. Cualquier cosa por salir de ese infierno, supongo. Todo esto ocurrió hace algo más de un año."

Castiel se restregó el rostro e hizo un esfuerzo extra para no mostrar el asco o  _las ganas de matar_  que aparecieron en ese minuto.  _Él_  fue quien encargó esa investigación, ¿cierto? Y  _él_  podía manejar cualquier clase de jodida información que Debrah pudiera presentarle; fuera esta el oír simples relatos de un pasado monótono, o historias cuya bizarra familiaridad lograsen revolverle el estómago.

"No encontré ningún detalle relevante para tu causa en su infancia, ni en su padre, tampoco en su madre ni en ningún otro familiar de sangre directa en estas últimas generaciones. Tienen vidas turbulentas, claro que sí, pero bajo mi punto de vista no hay nada en ellos que explique por qué tu ama y señora de pronto iniciara una cruzada de guerra en su contra."

( _Pensar, pero elegir no pensar. Saber, pero elegir ignorar todo._ )

Volvió a la realidad.

"Su madre. Háblame de ella."

"Su madre, su madre… Por acá la tengo…" dentro del grupo de fotografías ella le estiró una donde aparecía una mujer rubia, que aparentaba no más de cuarenta años y que lo más destacable de su apariencia era la profunda ausencia de brillo en su mirada. "Adelaide en su juventud trabajó de modelo, alcanzando en esa carrera un éxito moderadamente respetable. En cuanto a personalidad ella una mujer fría, y que nunca quiso tener hijos en primer lugar. La única razón por la que no abortó fue porque la edad le estaba pisando los talones y ya no estaba recibiendo tantas ofertas de trabajo como antes, así que usó el resultado de su embarazo no planificado con Francis—en ese tiempo un emergente jefe de ventas—, como excusa para cerrar su carrera por la puerta grande. Todavía arrastra una bulimia que inició cuando era joven y que se niega a reconocer, y durante estos últimos años ha desarrollado dependencia a los narcóticos. Ella era consciente de las palizas que su esposo le daba a Nathaniel, pero como has de suponer, decidió no hacer nada."

La verdad era realmente antiestética.

"Opino que pasado cierto punto el tener tantos traumas debería ser considerado un talento," un suspiro sin emoción y Debrah pasó a la hoja siguiente. "Tiene una hermana menor, además. Ámber es su nombre, y son mellizos. Por lo que he investigado de ella y a lo que a mí respecta, es una mocosa insoportable, no muy inteligente y sin ningún logro importante en lo que va de su vida. Sin embargo es meritorio señalar que hasta ahora ella no ha hecho nada que buscase directamente hacerle daño a Nathaniel, y a pesar de todo él la quiere y la tiene en muy alta estima. Eso sí, para ella en particular escribí una nota aparte," al decir eso, Debrah despegó una nota post-it fosforescente de la misma hoja que tenía frente a ella y se la tendió a su compañero.

Castiel recibió el papel en gesto reticente y procedió a leerlo en voz alta. "' _Determinación, curiosidad y envidia_ — _combinación peligrosa'…_?" ahí regresó su atención a Debrah. "Al menos dame una pista de qué significa esto."

"Significa que es terca y metiche, pero nada que sea más terrible que eso, espero," ella se encogió de hombros. "Lo único que diré es que si yo fuera tú y si la situación se da, me aseguraría de mantenerla alejada."

"… Lo tendré en mente," Castiel guardó la nota en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

En eso Debrah tomó la oportunidad de probar su postre, y en el entretanto agregó: "Te entrego mi investigación en bruto de sus historiales familiares. Siéntete libre de estudiarla cuanto quieras."

No fue necesario oír más. Rápidamente Castiel comenzó a revisar por sí mismo todos los documentos entregados por Debrah, y durante esos largos minutos el único sonido presente fue el ruido blanco que la cafetería proporcionaba. Castiel leía en silencio, en un principio estudiando todo lo que tendía frente a sí hasta el mínimo detalle, pero entre más hojas pasaba, más rápido se acrecentaba la desesperación y la necesidad de leerlas a la rápida.

Todo en busca de una respuesta que entre más veía, menos sentía posible encontrar.

"¿Aparte de esto qué más tienes?" preguntó finalmente. "Algo sobre sus antepasados, algún ancestro, o lo que sea."

"¿En cuanto a sus demás antepasados o ancestros—? Uhm…" Debrah dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de responder. "… no encontré nada."

Entonces Castiel soltó el papeleo y frunció el ceño— y el aire así nada más se  _sintió_  distinto. De repente como que ya no le importaba tanto el conservar un perfil bajo en frente de su compañía, que para todo lo que él sabía, bien podía estar tomándole el pelo.

"¿Nada?" preguntó en voz baja.

Debrah pareció sentir el cambio de energía ya que su cuerpo tensó al instante, causando que  _casi_  derramara el contenido de su taza de la mera impresión. Aunque claro, tras eso procuró cambiar rápido a una expresión más casual (aun si fingida), y luego comenzó a recolectar todos los papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa para regresarlos a su carpeta.

"¿ _Nada_?" Castiel repitió alzando más la voz, porque las palabras dichas en voz baja no eran lo suficientemente buenas cubriendo asuntos de importancia.

"Totalmente segura. Lo más relevante que pude encontrar fue un antepasado sin descendencia que traicionó a su batallón durante la primera Gran Guerra—no sé si eso te sirve…," ante eso Castiel sólo negó en silencio. "Entonces estamos en un punto muerto, tal como al principio: tú sin tener idea de lo que tu madre planea, y yo todavía sin saber cuándo terminará toda esta bufonería."

Lentamente Castiel volteó su cabeza en otra dirección, apretando además con fuerza sus dedos sobre el puente de su nariz; logrando así ignorar la presencia de Debrah incluso si sólo por un momento.  _Esto no anda bien_. Él pensó que, si conseguía su historial familiar, en teoría podría encontrar una pista de lo que esa mujer vio en Nathaniel para ponerse en su contra, y por consiguiente encontrar una manera de protegerlo; pero en un escenario en que ninguna información decidora fue encontrada… el camino a seguir se tornaba aún más complicado.

" _Él no ha hecho nada…, por ahora. Pero ten la seguridad de que lo hará."_

"Tengo que irme."

"¿Qué—Cómo? ¿Ya se te ocurrió algo?"

Castiel pudo ver cómo el tedio de Debrah se transformaba en sorpresa, y como esta pasaba rápidamente a la confusión en el momento en que él se puso de pie.

"Creo que tengo una idea," él respondió de pronto demasiado anticlimático, demasiado rápido y distante, demasiado ido en sus pensamientos.

Debrah a llamó su nombre varias veces pero fue inútil, sus palabras terminaron siendo oídas por todos los presentes excepto por quien a ella en serio le interesaba captar su atención. Castiel había desaparecido de escena, dejándola sola, sin pistas ni respuestas; sólo con dudas y ahora con numerosos pares de ojos observándola atentos, algunos con curiosidad y varios otros con cierta reticencia.

En un seco chasquido de dedos todo el interés de los otros humanos puesto sobre ella desapareció, y con la precisión de un reloj cada uno de ellos regresó a sus actividades previas. Por su parte Debrah, colgándose de la oportunidad de haber quedado a solas consigo misma y ahora no siendo más que un recuerdo olvidado en las mentes de esas personas, enterró su rostro en las palmas de sus manos y soltó un pesado y sonoro suspiro.

Poco a poco el vertedero se transformaba en prado.

* * *

.

A lo largo de la historia han sido incontables los casos de buenas personas—hombres y mujeres por igual; que han cometido actos malvados y terribles en nombre de un bien mayor, un propósito más grande, alguna razón religiosa, o incluso por nada más que simple locura.

Tras la reunión con Debrah, esa misma noche Castiel se dirigió al apartamento con tal línea de pensamiento presente en su mente. Si bien se sentía decidido en su actuar, no podía evitar cargar encima el peso de algunos de sus nervios saliendo de su escondite y haciendo  _clic_  en todos los interruptores existentes.

Debía dejar de pensar así, era consciente de aquello a la perfección.

Dejando de lado el hecho de que los malos hábitos mueren lento, Castiel negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Con lo que no contaba era con la oportunidad de pausa mental encontrada en cuanto caminó hasta el centro de la sala de estar, hallándose con Nathaniel, durmiendo en el sofá más largo del salón.

(Culpa suya por no llegar antes ni haberse percatado de qué hora era con exactitud—no era como si él fuera alguien que  _necesitara_  estar al pendiente de los tiempos y las horas. O así solía ser, al menos.)

Sin duda esa era una vista que él no esperaba. Y, lógica idiota o no, con tan sólo estar ahí la confusión emparejada con el nerviosismo que nublaba su mente después de su encuentro anterior había desaparecido por completo, y Castiel no supo si eso era una buena señal o todo lo contrario.

Ahora sólo quedaba despertar a Nathaniel.

"¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche ahí sin hacer ni decir nada?"

Nathaniel tenía los ojos cerrados, la respiración se oía calma y hasta estaba cómodamente recostado. Sin embargo para sorpresa de Castiel, este se encontraba despierto.

(Nota mental: no menospreciar tanto los sentidos humanos.)

(O por lo menos, no los de Nathaniel.)

"Pensé que dormías," respondió tras su reacción inicial.

"Dormí casi todo el día, sí," un bostezo extraviado se escapó de su boca y luego él se reincorporó, quedando sentado en el sofá y manteniendo ambas manos a los costados de su cuerpo. "No te escuché entrar."

"Intenté ser silencioso," mintió. "Por lo mismo, porque asumí que estarías durmiendo."

"Entiendo, entiendo," Nathaniel aprovechó de tomar aire, su mirada perdida en cualquier dirección excepto en la cual Castiel se encontraba. "No hay cuidado, sólo…, quería asegurarme de estar despierto para cuando llegaras."

"¿Qué ocurre?"

( _Oh. Qué_ no  _ocurre._ )

"He estado aquí, todo el día pensando sobre esto y, uhm… necesito decirte algo."

Eso último no fue una pregunta, aunque bien que logró oírse como tal.

"Te escucho."

"Decidí que," una pausa algo nerviosa pero necesaria, ya que luego sus palabras de algún modo tomaron fuerza. "Que no quiero escuchar respuestas a todo lo complejo que está ocurriendo aquí—no todavía, por lo menos. Actualmente siento como si mi cerebro ya no pudiera absorber nada más; y estoy seguro de que existe un límite para cuanta cantidad de Suspensión de Incredulidad* una persona normal puede hacer uso sin caer en el delirio."

Castiel agachó la mirada y rio, aunque no fue una risa de entretención o alegría.

"Eso significa que no quiero saber la razón exacta de por qué no puedo mirarte, o cuál es el verdadero motivo de por qué terminé en la mira de una delincuente…  _mierda_ ¡ni siquiera me importa por qué ahora no estoy usando un maldito yeso en la mano, como se supone debería ser!" Nathaniel intentó enderezar su postura, esperando mantener tanta dignidad como una persona posiblemente podría mantener cuando se esfuerza por no llorar en la oscuridad. "Sólo quiero estar tranquilo y sin tener que preocuparme las veinticuatro horas de cómo fue que mi vida de pronto comenzó a parecerse a algo sacado de un libro de ficción.  _No quiero saber_ ; al menos no… no…"

"¿… no por ahora?"

Castiel se acercó y se sentó en el sofá individual de junto, de paso captando la silueta de Nathaniel en el reflejo de los ventanales. El reflejo era parcial, medio desvanecido; un  _splash_  de movimiento en el que Nathaniel entrelazaba rítmicamente los dedos de ambas manos. Castiel dejó el reflejo de lado y se enfocó en el ser real: cabello brillante, mirada conflictuada perdida en la noche. La luz de la luna menguante alcanzaba a iluminarlo a duras penas, pero eso era suficiente para los ojos de quien lo observaba.

"No por ahora," Nathaniel confirmó, y desde ahí sus palabras no avanzaron más.

Sin embargo… seguía habiendo algo en el rostro de Nathaniel que se leía como si deseara agregar otra cosa. Una incertidumbre disfrazada en la creencia errónea de que se aprovechaba del anonimato que otorga la noche, y que no le permitía traducir todo lo que deseaba decir en las palabras correctas.

"Por mí está bien…" Castiel apoyó su espalda en el respaldar del sofá, cerró los ojos y luego no se molestó en volver a abrirlos. "…aunque no suenas muy convencido."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" se oyó un tinte de repentina indignación en la voz de Nathaniel.

"Lo que dije. Pero adelante, si tú dices que no quieres saber nada, siéntete libre de decirlo cuantas veces quieras," Castiel se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados—porque por alguna razón era más fácil actuar distante cuando logras ignorar donde en realidad estás y puedes imaginar que el todo es capaz de ser nada. "No tengo ni las ganas, ni tengo la energía suficiente como para hacer que digas lo contrario."

_Uno, dos, tres…_

"Te crees muy listo, ¿no?"

 _Bingo_.

"No me creo nada, sólo digo lo que veo."

"Ni siquiera puedes ver— _ugh_ … Está bien,  _está bien._  Tienes razón."

"Pues te escucho."

"Quiero saber…" Nathaniel bajó la voz al nivel de un susurro. Tras lo que fue un minuto de silencio incierto Castiel pudo  _sentir_  la mirada de este encima de él. " _Quiero saber_  por qué estás haciendo todo esto por mí."

"¿Hacer qué?"

Para esa altura era una estupidez jugar al desentendido, pero eso era lo único que le quedaba si quería arrastrar el inevitable desenlace de esa conversación.

"¿Que no hayas cumplido tus órdenes, por ejemplo? O quizás el solo hecho de que me dejes estar aquí. Porque entre más vueltas le doy, sigo sin explicármelo. Recuerdo que dijiste que te habías hartado de seguir los caprichos de 'esa mujer peligrosa' que ordenó todo esto, como si llevaras años y  _años_  trabajando para ella en una especie de mafia, o algo así; y si bien eso técnicamente tiene sentido, aún siento como si faltara algo."

Escuchó atento a cada una de sus palabras para después abrir lentamente los ojos, y como si estuviera respondiendo adrede a una provocación con la seguridad nula que da algo colgando apenas de un hilo, Castiel le replicó con un expectante: "Y según tú, qué te hace decir eso."

"Lo digo porque…, porque es posible extraer mucha información de una persona a partir de su voz.  _Incluso_  si sólo fuera en base a una cinta de audio; uno se puede hacer una idea del género de quien habla, determinar su altura, su peso, edad, facciones, enfermedades crónicas y hasta rasgos de su personalidad. Nosotros no hemos hablado lo suficiente como para que pueda asumir muchas cosas sobre ti, pero con lo que tengo sí puedo decir que tu voz  _es_  joven. Calculo que tenemos la misma edad o que a lo más tú eres un par de años mayor que yo, por lo que es matemáticamente imposible que lleves mucho tiempo trabajando bajo las órdenes de esa mujer. Puede que suene estúpido, pero es por detalles así que pienso  _y siento_  como si todo lo que me has dicho hasta ahora son datos incompletos…, faltantes. Me estás  _protegiendo_  por algo y esa es información que quiero tener porque la creo importante."

Hubiera sido cualquier otro humano y Castiel sin ningún reparo habría menospreciado esa muestra de acto de curiosidad, castigándolo además, al verlo como uno de los peores atrevimientos; pero era Nathaniel con quien trataba, y todo lo que estaba sintiendo seguía demasiado reciente, todo aun en el terreno de lo inesperado. Por lo mismo fue inevitable que volviera a experimentar ese sentimiento de sorpresa, ahora ante el hecho de que Nathaniel fuera capaz de sacar ese grado de conclusiones específicas. Si bien lo había leído ya como características listadas en la investigación de Debrah, esta vez podía comprobarlo de manera empírica: Nathaniel era jodidamente inteligente.

(— _tan acertado y tan errado a la vez._ )

(Excepto.)

No podía ir tan rápido.

"Protegiendo…" a pesar de haberla dicho en el pasado, el uso de esta palabra, la sola acción de repetirla se sentía como algo nuevo en su boca—tranquilidad, nostalgia, sensaciones que él normalmente no tiene. "Supongo que estás en lo cierto. Es verdad que no te he dicho todo."

Tensó sus labios. Pensó antes de hablar. Su idea era mantenerlo conciso.

"Esa mujer de la que te advertí, yo soy…—ella es mi madre."

A esa revelación Nathaniel no dijo nada; porque no fue necesario. Por su rostro pasaron una variedad de emociones que iban desde la mezcla inicial entre sorpresa y disgusto, llegando hasta la conmoción característica que causa la captura de un golpe de ansiedad. Como si por todo lo que dura un instante el aire se cargara de cada una de las interrogantes del universo, y que estas quisieran salir juntas al mismo tiempo, sólo que al final, ninguna de ellas lo lograse realmente.

Nathaniel entonces negó, cerró los ojos y se concentró en lo que pareció ser el crear un ritmo respiratorio parejo que pudiera calmarlo. Una vez normalizada, Nathaniel volvió a abrirlos los ojos, ahora mirando fijo hacia el frente, a un paisaje de pura oscuridad.

"Eso… no me lo esperaba," su voz era estable—estable y distante. "Sigo sin entender claramente qué tiene que ver un asunto con el otro, así que por favor, continúa."

Castiel exhaló y asintió, aun si Nathaniel fuera incapaz de verlo. Ese era un tema delicado, y lo último que deseaba para un momento así era que su cuerpo lo traicionara y comenzara a disparar su desprecio en cualquier dirección.

Porque a diferencia del amor muchas veces, el odio es simple y honesto.

"¿Alguna vez has odiado a alguien que se supone no deberías odiar?"

Nathaniel respondió a eso con un escueto 'Sí',  _porque oh, por supuesto que él ha odiado_.

"Ella es alguien a quien he odiado por mucho tiempo. Es una mujer cruel y egoísta, y una jodida psicópata durante sus momentos de crisis;" una pausa, antes de que pudiera decir más cosas de las necesarias. "El asunto es que…, mi plan era ignorar sus órdenes por completo, pero luego ella te involucró a ti, un total extraño. Así terminaste envuelto en esto y de un momento a otro todo se me salió de las manos. Si te estoy ayudando es porque sé la clase de cosas que ella es capaz de hacer y no quiero…" (— _que te haga lo mismo_ ) "… que se salga con la suya. No de nuevo, y no si yo puedo hacer algo."

Palabras que fueron bienvenidas en un silencio que estrangulaba la noche, uno que, paradójicamente, clamaba ser llenado.

"No te estoy contando estas cosas para ganarme tu lástima—"

"No siento lástima por ti, no creo que pueda, tampoco," Nathaniel lo interrumpió, y por la expresión neutra en su rostro parecía que no se había percatado de ello. "Pero si algo siento es… sorpresa."

"¿Sorpresa de qué?"

"Sorpresa de que, uh…, yo  _sé_  lo que es odiar y—" un intento de risas sin mayor freno, un intento de risas interrumpiendo a media frase, un intento de risas secas. "—pareciera que somos más parecidos de lo que pude imaginar y, y es  _extraño_."

Ante ese comentario que deslizaba información de la cual él no  _debería_ tener registro, Castiel prefirió quedarse con la seguridad que sólo entrega el silencio.

Y silencio fue todo lo que hubo, y que duró, quién sabe por cuánto.

Era difícil poder hacerse una idea de lo que cruzaba por la mente de Nathaniel—los miedos, las inseguridades, un carácter desconocido inmerso en un escenario todavía nuevo; era difícil y complicado por varias razones. Pero al menos, aparentemente, esa noche Castiel no era el único lidiando una batalla en medio de incertidumbres.

"Por favor no me malentiendas," Nathaniel dijo de la nada, de ese modo llamando la atención del otro. "Agradezco lo que estás haciendo por mí, lo digo muy en serio. Incluso si esta es una situación de lo más bizarra, me estás ayudando y…, es más de lo que cualquiera haya hecho por mí en años."

"No agradezcas, también lo digo en serio," Castiel suspiró, restando importancia, pero bien que las palabras de Nathaniel bastaron para que él relajara la tensión en sus hombros. "Si te sirve de algo, yo tampoco sé bien lo que estoy haciendo. Cuando te encontré sólo actué y… ya."

La sorpresa duró en el rostro de Nathaniel por un segundo completo antes de que volviera a realizar cualquier proceso relacionado con el habla.

"Me estás diciendo que estás dispuesto a dejar que un completo extraño viva en tu propia casa mientras tú te ausentas todo el día, ¿y tú ni siquiera pensaste en las consecuencias?"

"Eh… ¿no?" preguntó sin esperar una respuesta real, alzando una ceja. "¿Y consecuencias de qué, además? Si cuando llegaste eras un manojo de nervios—no te imagino, no sé, intentando matarme o qué sé yo, robando cosas… Y si pensarlas hacerlo, de todos modos ni siquiera paso mucho por aquí."

"Supongo estás en lo cierto. Considerando todo, no me cuesta creer esto que dices… Pero ahora que mencionas este lugar, ¿tampoco vienes a dormir? Porque pensaba en eso cuando decidí esperarte en este sofá, imaginaba que llegarías cansado y querrías dormir en tu cama…, debe ser incómodo llegar y que la esté usando alguien más."

"No necesito dormir mucho para funcionar," él respondió simple, dando verdades a medias. "Estoy bien así."

Si Nathaniel se dio cuenta de algo, hizo un muy buen trabajo ocultándolo.

"Entonces durante el día haces… lo tuyo, lo que sea que eso sea; y de noche vienes acá, no a dormir sino para comprobar qué tal llevo las cosas por estos lados. ¿Acaso no descansas o me perdí en alguna parte de la ecuación?"

"¿Insinúas que debería usar mi tiempo libre de otro modo?"

A eso Nathaniel alcanzó a soltar una risa—o algo que se acercaba muchísimo a una; y eso se sintió bien.

Sólo que cuando Castiel estaba a punto de agregar algo  _más_ , fue que este comenzó a notar el cambio sutil de la coloración ambiental. El amanecer estaba cerca y las luces del alba pronto iluminarían los ventanales y todo al interior.

"Ya es hora de que me vaya."

Un vistazo a su alrededor y Nathaniel no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. "Era cierto entonces…" su voz paulatinamente se tornaba a ese tono cansino, como si de la nada su cuerpo se hubiera vuelto consciente de la hora que era. "Te vas con la llegada del sol."

"Así después no puedes decir que no cumplo con mi palabra."

"Como si me quedara de otra," el otro replicó con ambas cejas alzadas. En su respuesta se oyó esa irritabilidad sin malicia, al parecer típica de él, presente durante sus ratos de somnolencia.

Sin dar mayor respuesta, Castiel entonces se retiró de ahí antes de que la claridad propia de un nuevo día comenzara a colarse. Lo distinto fue que por primera vez desde que tiene uso de razón, él prefirió salir por la puerta.

Para variar las cosas.

* * *

.

Era como un libreto ensayado hecho de palabras que se sentían como tatuadas en su mente. Un discurso memorizado al derecho y al revés hasta un nivel que resultaría imposible para cualquier otro ser viviente— y a pesar de esa garantía, lo único que él rogaba era que todo ese esfuerzo fuera suficiente. Tomó aire y procuró concentrarse, esta vez aún más determinado. Porque ahora tenía una prioridad clara, y poco le importaba que lo que estaba a punto de hacer pusiera su libertad y salud mental en riesgo.

Una mansión de cobre y candelabros golpeada en su exterior por una ventisca de pleno día. Cielos altos, un amplio salón hecho de marfil y texturas verdes, muebles tapizados en terciopelo, una antigua chimenea encendida y calor en la, en su mayoría reinante, oscuridad.

De pronto había una mano en su mejilla y su peso extra sobre su rostro se sintió como la nada misma, como si no hubiera nadie ahí atrás suyo. Pero Castiel no se iba a dejar engañar por lo primero que le señalaran sus sentidos, así que cuando él dio un giro en ciento ochenta grados pudo comprobar sin problemas que sus conclusiones eran ciertas.

"Vaya, vaya; una visita repentina. ¿Puedo asumir que ocurrió algo bueno?"

Usaba un largo vestido negro, sin cortes, y su cabello rojizo estaba peinado de manera tal que su largo lograba cubrirle vagamente los pechos.

Era la primera vez que se encontraba con esa mujer frente a frente desde que todo comenzó. La emoción perdida entre la ira y el pánico habitual seguía ahí, pero ahora amortiguada por el cable a tierra que resultaba ser la preocupación por Nathaniel y la necesidad de que todo lo que estaba a punto de hacer resultara bien, maldita sea.

"Sólo pasé a decir que ya no tienes por qué preocuparte. Hice lo que ordenaste y le clavé una flecha al desgraciado del que querías deshacerte."

Los ojos de esa mujer se abrieron amplios y su mirada cambió cual la de un gato apreciando las maravillas de la noche.

"Estaba segura que tardarías más… la disciplina no es algo que te caracterice, tampoco la puntualidad," ella se inclinó con lentitud sobre el brazo de su hijo y en un gesto infantil se agarró de este. "¡Pero cuéntame cómo fue! Quiero detalles—necesito detalles."

"¿Para qué quieres saberlos? No ganas nada haciéndote la curiosa."

"¿Para qué? Pues para así poder imaginar tal cual ocurrió todo," una mirada interesada y un gesto repleto de poder y malicia. Castiel conocía esa expresión. Ceniza y aceite en su lengua. "Sólo quiero saber en qué anda mi hijo. ¡No me culpes por pensar así!"

"¡Ya para con esto!" en un movimiento brusco logró que su madre soltara el agarre de su brazo. "Conseguiste lo que querías ahora déjame en paz."

"Estás…, demasiado elusivo—más de lo normal… Si se tratara de otra persona pensaría que me están ocultando algo o que intentan mentirme. Pero sé que eso es imposible, porque este eres  _tú_ , y tú jamás me mentirías, ¿ _cierto_ ,  _Eros_?"

Había veneno en esa pregunta.

"Que me creas o no, me tiene sin cuidado."

Y también lo hubo en esa respuesta.

Ella pareció dejar decantar sus palabras, pues le quedó viendo con sus ojos entrecerrados por un par de segundos que se sintieron como una completa eternidad. Una mirada atenta y calculadora, idéntica a la de ciertos animales de caza—bestias que no tan sólo vigilan a su presa, sino que la  _observan_. Y cuando dicha presa da un paso en falso, a veces alertada por el olor a la muerte próxima, los predadores se lanzan directo a sus gargantas, con una violencia y sed de sangre implacables.

En el pasado y junto a esa misma mujer, Castiel había sido testigo y protagonista de esa dinámica exacta de predador/presa, y ahora, para lograr su nueva misión (y muy en contra de sus deseos), estaba dispuesto a revivirla.

Y si tenía suerte todo resultaría. Justo ahora, a punto de jugarse sus cartas en un intento de usar el tira y afloja de esa dinámica perversa a su favor.

"Si en serio quieres saber…" así fue cómo se escuchó al principio, como un suspiro que se escapó de mala gana. "Usé a su padre..." pero la burla estuvo más que presente en su manera de hablar. "El mismo padre que no tuvo problema en dejarlo sin un techo bajo el cual dormir; el mismo que lo golpeaba y abusaba de él—La persona de la que hice que se enamorara fue su propio padre. ¿Ingenioso, no crees?"

Una pausa cargada se generó entre ambos. Repentinamente su madre (consciente o no), tensó su postura y retrocedió un paso, y Castiel  _supo_  que la estaba llevando justo hacia donde él quería. Sin perder tiempo amplió su sonrisa, puso más peso en su mirada para después aprovecharse de la oportunidad de ese silencio para continuar.

"Tú me dijiste que querías que le clavara una flecha en su corazón para que se enamorara perdidamente de una persona que sólo pudiera llevarle hacia la ruina inevitable, y eso hice... el tipo se enamoró de su propio padre. Admitiré lo que no tenía ganas de reconocer, ¿pero sabes qué? ya me da igual.  _Al final tuviste razón en algo_ ," él no pudo evitar reírse, más cuando por menos de un segundo tuvo el privilegio de ver desconcierto en los ojos de esa mujer. "Claro que no lo maté—eso no estaba en tus planes y tampoco en mis intenciones, pero sí me di el gusto de dejarlo muerto en vida;  _y me sentí excelente_ , me sentí poderoso. No sólo le arruiné la vida a un humano de la forma más  _enferma_  que se me pudo ocurrir, sino que también lo hice todo _apropósito_. Fue como una revelación…, supongo, y me di cuenta también que con el poder que tengo soy capaz de lograr sentir eso cuantas veces me venga en gana."

( _Ella conocía al niño que una vez fuiste, pero no es capaz de reconocer al adulto que tiene justo al frente_.)

"Está bien... Eso está… muy bien," ella dijo dando media vuelta, alejándose ágil,  _huyendo_. De pronto escuchándose como si se estuviera esforzando por sonar aparentemente irritada al no recibir la clase de conclusión que le habría gustado. "Me alegro por ti, hijo. ¡Al fin estás apreciando mis esfuerzos por retomar nuestra relación! Que reconozcamos, la teníamos un poco abandonada. ¡Pero eso cambiará, te lo pro—!"

" _No cuentes con ello_ ," él interrumpió quizás con demasiada energía—pero con una cantidad razonable de honestidad—, a lo que ella se volteó al instante. "Ya dije lo que tenía que decirte, y ninguno de los dos necesita esta falsa cursilería sin rumbo. No me interesa seguir tratando contigo y menos hacer tu trabajo sucio. Consíguete a alguien más que te haga los encargos, o mejor aún,  _hazlos_   _tú misma_."

Ella lo miró con frialdad.

Con frialdad lo miró y luego con la misma frialdad dijo, "Esta actitud tuya comienza a molestarme como no te imaginas."

"Oh, claro,  _entiendo_. Es  _mi actitud_  lo que te molesta ¿Y qué piensas hacer con eso? ¿Intentarás 'darme una lección' y me venderás para salvar tu pellejo tal como ya lo has hecho antes? ¿O acaso ya le tomaste el gusto a emborracharte y usa—"

Una mano silenciando su boca con una fuerza capaz de desequilibrar. Distancia de metros cubierta en menos de lo que es un parpadeo. De la nada Castiel se vio a sí mismo de espaldas contra la textura del suelo alfombrado, con su madre sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

Ella sonreía con un gesto que no alcanzaba sus ojos. Del mismo modo en que la bestia presenciaría a su víctima, el animal moribundo, con los dientes afilándose a como la lujuria por la masacre corría rampante por sus venas. El poder era su afrodisiaco favorito pero a veces sólo bastaba la ira para encenderla; para hacerla  _sentir_.

Era una vista aterradora.

"Como ya dije,  _me alegro por ti_ ,  _hijo_ ," ella habló y sus palabras se escuchaban como si cada una de ellas pesara una tonelada completa; al tiempo en que poco a poco iba formando una fachada extraña entre amarga y complaciente, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hijo con su otra mano. "Sí, claro que puedo admitir que has crecido, y también que te has vuelto más fuerte, pero todavía te falta  _mucho_  para llegar a mi nivel. Al final del día tú seguirás siendo mi pequeño Eros, mi hijo de ojos soñadores…," esas garras se enterraron con fuerza en la carne alrededor de su boca y Castiel tuvo que ahogar el quejido de dolor en su garganta. "Mi único hijo—obediente,  _el que ama a su madre_  y el que nunca olvidará que  _nadie_   _jamás_  le amará como yo le amo."

Y tras eso su presencia desapareció de golpe. El ardor de las heridas en su rostro, los restos de sangre y un pesado aroma a almizcle en el aire como las únicas pruebas de que ella de verdad estuvo ahí y que todo ese intercambio fue real.

Castiel parpadeó lento y agradeció la lucidez filtrándose poco a poco a través de su mente. Bien le tomó un momento procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

No fue fácil exponerse de esa forma, mucho menos placentero ( _oh, para nada_ ). Sin embargo, él pudo cumplir su misión. Había logrado golpear a su madre donde más le dolía, y con la escena que acababa de llevar a cabo se aseguraba al menos de un periodo considerable en que esa mujer no intentaría contactarlo. Le daría tiempo. Tiempo para pensar y poder actuar—

En eso escuchó el ruido de la ventisca cesar, y con un rápido vistazo al reloj de péndulo ubicado en uno de los rincones, supo que ya faltaba poco para que tocara las campanadas de las once de la noche.

Otro día daba término.

—tiempo, justamente lo que menos tenía.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La vida es extraña, pero se siente bien volver a actualizar esto incluso si ha pasado bastante tiempo. De a poco me voy acercando a los momentos que llevo queriendo escribir desde las primeras instancias de planificación de esta historia, por lo que no hay planes de que abandone este proyecto ni en el largo, ni corto plazo.
> 
> Me fue sugerido también que explicara por acá el concepto de 'Suspensión de Incredulidad' del que hago mención en el capítulo; este hace referencia a la voluntad (en este caso del personaje) de dejar de lado (suspender) su sentido crítico, ignorando así incoherencias o incompatibilidades del contexto en que se encuentra inmerso (ej. Nathaniel ignorando *voluntariamente* los elementos sobrenaturales que rodean a Castiel), permitiéndole así adentrarse en el mundo de ficción expuesto en la obra.
> 
> Sólo un comentario random, pero puede que este capítulo tenga o no una que otra referencia a HxH.
> 
> Gracias por leer, por supuesto, y si gustan me encantaría saber lo que opinan de la historia hasta el momento.


End file.
